Juste derrière toi
by Kaitas
Summary: Quand la fin de l'année arrive la plus grande distance entre Shishido et Choutarou ne sera pas forcement la différence d'établissement - Shishitori yaoi and lemon
1. Chapter 1

Remarque avant de lire:

Bon pour commencer c'est ma première fic ^^' donc un peu d'indulgence par pitié!!!!!!!!!! euh nn c'est pas ça... Oui donc, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (logique c'est une fic...) et puis c'est du YAOI (ShishidoxChoutarou) alors si ça vous plait pas c'est la même chose et je vous invite simplement à cliquer sur la petite flèche précédent et normalement tout devrait bien ce passer...

Pour tout les autres bonnes lecture surtout!!!

* * *

« Lui juste derrière moi, nos corps bougeant en harmonie, il frappe un coup fort qui me fait frémir mais je ne bouge pas, il ne faut pas briser notre formation, il ne faut pas ! C'est notre dernière fois ensemble ! Notre dernier match et je veux à tous pris le gagner ! » Même si ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement, c'était le dernier… Demain ce serait les vacances et à la rentrée prochaine Shishido serait au lycée. Cependant, le lycée était affilié au collège ce qui lui permettrais de le voir encore et l'année suivante il serait de nouveau réuni ! Ce n'était donc pas si grave…

- Choutarou ! Qu'es ce que tu fou ? Sert !

- Pardon Shishido-san je pensais à autre chose… Répondit-il à son sempai avec un sourire désolé.

- Concentre toi ! C'est notre dernier match ensemble !

Le cœur de Choutarou eu un raté, ainsi son partenaire en était également conscient, son cœur s'en remplit de joie. Son bras partit et son scub service fut plus rapide que le son. Bien sur il marqua le point et tout ceux qui suivirent trop heureux de remporter la victoire. Lorsque l'arbitre annonça la victoire de leur paire, le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son partenaire, mais il avait oublié sa taille et le fier Shishido Ryou tomba à la renverse.

- Aie ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Pousse toi d'là !

Ronchonna ce dernier énervé par sa chute et les rires que cela avait provoqués dans l'équipe. Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie vers les vestiaires.

- Shishido-san…

Murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux argent tandis que son ami le plantait là. Son sourire avait disparue et la victoire avait à présent un goût amer. Atobe, une fois n'est pas coutume, vient lui posé la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

- T'inquiet donc pas ! Un an n'est pas long, le lycée est proche et ore-sama fera en sorte que cet imbécile ne se fasse pas viré du club de tennis jusqu'à ce que tu nous ais rejoint !

- Merci Atobe-bucho… J'espère que lui m'attendra…

Et il prit lui aussi la direction des vestiaires à la poursuite de son complice de jeu. Mais il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver son casier vide, Shishido s'en était déjà allé, les larmes affluèrent aux yeux de Choutarou. Heureusement dans deux jours se tiendrait la fête du collège et il espérait bien pouvoir s'excusé au près de lui. Il se doucha rapidement et rentra chez lui, le cœur lourd, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Epuisé il se coucha rapidement après un dîné léger qu'il prit seul et dormit d'un sommeil agité.

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, peu réparatrice certes, mais qui lui fit malgré tout faire le tour de l'horloge, Ootori Choutarou se leva lourdement étirant son corps élancé et baillant plus que de raison pour tenté vainement de chasser le sommeil. Après un petit déjeuné pris sur le pouce, il enfila rapidement son uniforme, et lança son sac de tennis sur son épaule. Sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'il quittait ses chaussons pour des baskets plus adaptées, il marqua une pose, il avait oublié quelque chose… d'important… En chaussettes il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa sa chaîne à laquelle pendait une croix d'argent. Et repartit pour le hall d'entré jouant avec le fermoir, il enfila ses chaussures sans les lacer et la porte claqua. Pour ce rouvrir un instant plus tard. C'était les vacances… Comment avait-il peut oublier ce détail ?

Tout en maudissant son manque de mémoire, il troqua son uniforme contre une tenue plus adaptée à son activité du jour, un vieux tee-shirt informe mais qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il appartenait en premier lieu à Shishido et un jean on ne peut plus classique. Car bien qu'il l'aurait aimé, sa journée ne se consacrerait pas au farniente, ni au tennis et encore moins à un de ses joueurs, mais au ménage. Les parents du jeune homme revenant à la maison le lendemain soir, après un mois d'absence, pour un voyage humanitaire. Ses parents étaient de vrais globe-trotters et ce n'était que pour assurer à leur fils une scolarité stable qu'ils s'étaient établis au Japon.

Choutarou disparu sous levier de la cuisine à la quête des produits ménagers nécessaires à son travail. Triomphant il brandit tel une épée la bouteille de nettoyant tout support, puis saisit le manche du balais montant dessus à califourchon.

- Courage mon fidèle destrier ! L'infâme sorcière Poussière ne nous résistera pas longtemps !

Le fidèle destrier ne répondit rien cependant la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il n'attendait pourtant personne…

- J'arrive ! Brailla notre vaillant chevalier.

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et réitéra sa pression sur le bouton déclanchant le bruit le plus agaçant du monde. Mais le jeune tennisman était aux anges, car il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui avait aussi peu de patience. Il courut à travers l'entrée s'étala sur la poigné ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte et de le propulser dehors sur son visiteur qui tomba une nouvelle fois à la renverse.

- Euh…Bonjour Shishido-san…

* * *

To be continued...

Voila, j'espère que ce début vous à plus des reviews si ça vous dit ou si vous avez des sugestions ou conseil bref lachez vous si le coeur vous en dit!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Certes c'était stupide, mais bon on ne se refait pas. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de détaller ainsi devant Choutarou ? Mais aussi c'était de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas qu'à lui sauté dessus comme ça. Il devrait avoir un peu plus conscience des effets que sa tête d'ange et son corps d'Adomis pouvait avoir sur lui. Donc non, il ne fuyant pas c'était un retrait stratégique, c'est pas parce qu'il était en chaleur qu'il devait ce permettre de le monter…Na ! MONTRER !.. à son partenaire...euh… de double bien sûr ! Voilà que ses pensées s'égaraient, non assurément un être aussi pur que son ami de devait pas être entaché par ses désirs bestiaux, et puis Atobe en ferait un drame si le «petit» Choutarou se retrouvait blesser.

Une fois le vestiaire atteint, il se déshabilla rapidement et entrepris une douche froide afin de le calmer et que son esprit arrête de dévier. Le liquide froid sur sa peau lui fit du bien. N'empêche, ne plus le voir quotidiennement allait lui faire un grand vide. Mais bon c'était mieux comme ça, probablement.

Shishido fini par tourner le robinet pour éteindre l'eau et noya une serviette autour de sa taille, tout en se séchant vigoureusement ses cheveux bien trop cour à son goût. Cette douche lui avait fait du bien, il faisait déjà très chaud bien que ce ne soit que le début du printemps. Il entrepris, donc avant de se vêtir plus chaudement, de vider son casier. Quant il eut fini, il eut un pincement au cœur.

- Voilà…Je suis plus titulaire…murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Son regard glissa alors vers le casier voisin, « Ootori » indiquait l'étiquette. Il sourit faiblement, Choutarou serait sûrement le capitaine de l'équipe à la rentrée, il ne faudra pas qu'il oublis de le féliciter.

C'est au milieu de son instant de nostalgie que lui parvinrent des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur. Il lâcha un juron, à tout les coups c'était la gueule d'ange ! Il n'avait pas du tout envi de se justifier pour son comportement. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie et que celui qu'il voulait éviter était de l'autre côté, Le brun prit alors la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui, bien que stupide, il attrapa sac et vêtements et se jeta dans le local à matériel. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte avant que le visage de son ami aux cheveux argent apparaisse sur le pas de la porte, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que quiconque le remarque dans cette situation on ne peut plus ridicule.

Shishido observait dans l'entrebâillement de son abri, un Choutarou à la mine déconfite, celui-ci lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme et il sembla à l'espion que ses yeux brillaient comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Merde ! T'es vraiment qu'un pleurnichard Chou'… Mais putain qu'es-ce que t'es sexy !!

Tel étaient les pensées de « l'enplacardé » alors que l'autre, qui pour une fois s'était repris avant de pleurer pour de bon, était en train de quitter son uniforme de titulaire afin de prendre à son tour sa douche. Shishido bouillonnait à cette Ô combien merveilleuse vision et son corps réagit rapidement.

- Bordel mec ! Magne-toi de te barrer sous ta douche avant que je me charge moi-même de te laver !!

Mais insensible à ses pensées qu'il ne pouvait deviner, le dénudé pliait son survêtement et sortait ses vêtements propre, avec une lenteur exagérée. Un vrai délice…euh…supplice.

- Dépêche !!!

Sa main c'était portée à son entrejambes brûlant, tentant d'apaiser sa virilité. Enfin l'angelot pris la direction des douches, non sans être au paravent passer très près de la cachette de Shishido, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre des yeux les courbes de ses fesses si joliment offertes à sa vue.

Le bruissement de l'eau qui s'écoulait lui parvient bien vite et il entrepris d'enfiler ses vêtements rapidement. Mais il du se rendre à l'évidence, son érection allait passablement le gêner.

Sa première tentative d'apaisement à grand renfort de longues respirations fut un véritable échec, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son compagnon sous sa douche, l'eau glissant doucement sur son corps glabre. Les gouttes comme des caresses. Et puis lui qui le rejoint, son visage surpris, son sourire gêné, leurs visages qui se rapprochent, les lèvres qui s'effleurent, ses mains sur sa peau si douce… « Stop !!! »

Deuxième tentative, position du lotus et méditation. Le goût de sa peau, ses lèvres pleines, ses tétons tendus… « Rahhh ! Fait chier !!! »

Dixième tentative, main dans le pantalon et mouvement de va et viens. Bien plus efficace, il faut croire. Shishido laissa alors libre cour à son imagination fertile… Sa main accélérant en fonction de son excitation grandissante. Son autre main rejoignit la première et entrepris de masser ses bourses dans l'espoir d'en avoir fini plus vite et de pouvoir quitter les lieux avant le retour du baigneur. Il se libéra enfin sans un bruit. Haletant et les yeux clos, il entendit à peine la porte se refermer sur son fantasme à pattes. Un soupir bruyant lui échappa et après une toilette sommaire il ragrafa son pantalon. Et poussa la porte de sa cachette d'un coup de pied et ses yeux clignèrent à cause de la lumière.

- Franchement Shishido…

- Merde… Atobe-san…

Le presque ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Hyoutei Gakuen le dominait de toute sa taille. Et demanda d'un air inquisiteur :

- On peut savoir ce qui tu faisais dans ce placard ? Et un peu de respect envers Ore-sama je te pris.

- Ca te regarde en rien. De toute façon je m'en vais…

Afin de donner du poids à ses paroles, il saisit son sac et contourna Atobe. Saluant brièvement le reste de l'équipe. Cependant, l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

- Shishido, tu devrais lui dire.

- De quoi tu parles ? grogna l'interpellé.

- Je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, Puis il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Mais tu devrais suivre mon conseil, tu n'es pas le seul intéressé…

Le brun rajusta sa casquette et comme s'il avait rien entendu. Et grommela un au revoir avant de prendre la direction de chez lui.

Et donc il en était là, devant la porte de son ami étalé sur le sol et dans l'exacte réplique de la scène la veille, c'est-à-dire Choutarou allonger sur lui…

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, je me suis pas trop étendue sur les "petits plaisirs solitaires" de Shishido mais vous inquétez pas trop^^ Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour Shishido dans ma tête c'est un vrai perver... et Choutarou un innocent encore dans l'enfance mais c'est pour ça que j'adore ce couplele contraste est d'enfer, ce qui laisse prévoir pas mal de perversion ^^ mouhahaha

Si vous voulez ya toujours possibilité de donner votre avis!


	3. Chapter 3

- Ho je suis désolé de… Je…

Choutarou se releva précipitamment, son sempai bougonnant à terre des mots inéligibles. Puis il se releva en époussetant son pantalon, puis il fit demi-tour.

- Non !!! Ne part pas Shishido-san !!

L'autre se pencha et ramassa son sac, puis se retourna étonner.

- Relax Choutarou, j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me barrer pour ça…

- Je…

Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. Et ri doucement. Avant de rentrer, sans y avoir été invité dans la maison de son ami.

- Dépêche-toi ou je ferme la porte ! lui lança-t-il taquin.

- J'arrive sempai !

Quand la porte fut close et que Shishido fut installé dans le canapé du salon, Choutarou s'excusa sous prétexte d'aller préparer du thé à son invité. Après avoir mis l'eau à chauffé, il s'affala sur la parois de levier. Ses joues le brûlaient. Shishido-san dans son salon, de sa propre initiative, là comme ça… Le jeune garçon se récria en se rappelant sa tenue, qu'allait penser son partenaire de ce fétichisme ? Allait-il le prendre pour un maniaque ? Il en frémit rien qu'à l'idée, certes ça y ressemblait mais jamais il n'avait… Il fallait qu'il change de tee-shirt avant que le propriétaire de celui-ci le remarque.

La bouilloire sifflante le ramena à la réalité. Il se releva précipitamment et la retira du feu en prenant bien soin de ne pas ce brûler au passage. Puis mis le thé à infuser, tout ça en quelques secondes, son entraînement l'avait rendu vraiment plus rapide et précis. Avant de retourner dans le salon sous l'œil attentif de son ami.

- C'est pas mon tee-shirt que tu porte ? demanda celui-ci.

Griller.

- Ah ! Il est à toi ? Je me demandais à qui il était … Attend je vais le laver et te le rendre.

Choutarou entrepris alors d'enlever le haut, se tournant pour éviter que ses yeux le trahissent. Mais Shishido l'arrêta dans son geste, refaisant glisser le vêtement à sa place, les mains désormais sur les hanches de son ami. Ce qui eut pour effet d'électriser leur propriétaire.

- C'est pas la peine, il te va bien et ma mère ne pouvais pas le supporter, je suis sur que ça lui a fait très plaisir que je l'égare.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris baissa son regard sur l'imprimé, un esquimau au citron comme l'indiquait la légende « lemon ice cream », il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvais insupporter la mère de son ami, peut-être qu'elle n'aimait ni les glaces ni le citron… Il leva ses yeux empli d'incompréhension vers Shishido, celui-ci eux un petit rire entendu et porta sa main à sa figure comme pour ce cacher.

Le cœur du plus jeune loupa un battement, il n'avait pas remarqué que leur visage étaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Son vis-à-vis semblait lui aussi l'avoir remarqué et de légères rosis sures coloraient ses pommettes. Mignon. Choutarou se pencha un peu plus vers son sempai, il sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre et ses lèvres le démangeaient. Mais le futur lycéen se détourna et enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête, dissimulant ses yeux.

- J'étais venu m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier, déclara le brun de dos. Donc bon me voilà, mais on dirait que je tombe mal.

Sa tête s'était tournée vers le balai et le produit ménager qui gisaient en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Ah oui… Non je veux dire… Tu ne me déranges pas bien sûr, mais mes parents rentrent demain soir et du coup je voulais nettoyer un peu, comme demain c'est la fête du collège.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux…

- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna le hokai des étoiles clairement visible dans ses yeux.

- Par où doit-on commencer ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de commencer grand-chose car la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Intrigué ils se regardèrent, pourtant le propriétaire des lieus n'attendait personne. Tout deux prirent alors la direction de l'entrée et Choutarou ouvrit la porte. Jiroh. Jiroh qui chuta immédiatement sur le jeune tennisman.

- Jiroh-san ! s'exclama-t-il en le rattrapant.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fous là la marmotte ? Lâche Choutarou immédiatement !

L'endormi agrippa plus fermement la nuque du plus jeune dans un gémissement endormi et eut un drôle de sourire, presque de défit, à l'intention de Shishido.

- J't'ai dit de le lâcher ! hurla furibond le destinataire d'une telle provocation.

- Et si j'ai pas envi ?

- Bah c'est pareil !!

- Calmez-vous semp… tenta d'intervenir Choutarou.

- Pas temps qu'il ne t'aura pas lâcher !

- Mais enfin Shishido-san, ce n'est pas grave…

- Oui après tout Shishido-kun, il n'est pas à toi…

Le dit Shishido faillit répliquer mais il resta la bouche ouverte silencieux. Cependant il arracha Jiroh de son partenaire et le conduisit de force sur un siège du salon. Une fois placé au côté de Choutarou sur le canapé, Shishido attaqua :

- Qu'es-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

- Ootori-kun m'avait dit qu'il allait faire son grand ménage aujourd'hui, j'étais venu voir s'il avait besoin d'aide… Mais visiblement j'ai été devancé.

- Non, Shishido-san était venu s'excuser pour hier, le démentit le grisé.

- Je suis donc le seul à avoir pensé à toi, conclu le narcoleptique.

Une étincelle s'alluma à la fois dans les yeux des deux joueurs mais pour des raisons différentes. L'un de haine et l'autre de bonheur, ce dernier déclara :

- Mais non Shishido-san a proposé son aide, la joie était clairement intelligible dans la voix du hokai.

- Bon d'ailleurs on a du travail ! déclara l'intéresser. Alors si tu veux te montrer utile évite au moins de t'endormir !

Choutarou rie, il y avait entre ses sempai une rivalité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonner, et dont il ignorait le motif. La journée passa ainsi entre les grommellements du brun et les ronflements du roux. Jiroh finit par rentrer chez lui après que son portable ai sonné et qu'une quelconque personne exerçant une toute aussi quelconque autorité sur lui, lui ai demander de rentrer. Les deux joueurs de double se retrouvèrent alors seuls. Et quand le dernier meuble eut retrouvé sa place après avoir été déplacer pour le nettoyage, le silence s'installa.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre…

L'autre baisa la tête, penaud. Il n'avait pas envi de voir son sempai partir. Son aîné sembla le comprendre, il posa une main sur son épaule et de l'autre il releva son menton.

- Ca te dirait de venir chez moi ? Comme ça tu sera pas seul ce soir et puis le collège est plus près de chez moi, on pourra aller à la fête ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'expression du futur capitaine changea du tout au tout, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'élargirent. C'était la première fois que Shishido l'invitait à dormir chez lui. Sa joie était visiblement très visible, car l'autre sourit de son émerveillement.

- Hey ! Je t'emmène pas au bout du monde non plus, inutile de faire cette tête là. Néanmoins je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

- Oui !

Et il se jeta encore une fois sur le brun qui cette fois anticipa et ne tomba pas à la renverse, il répondit même à l'étreinte de son ami. Celui-ci en fut surpris, Shishido était d'ordinaire très peu sujet aux élans d'affection. Choutarou était heureux et enfouit sa tête dans le coup de celui qu'il aimait dans un soupir d'aise. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la nuque du brun qui eut un léger frisson. Le doux parfum de Shishido le rendait fébrile et ses bras se resserrèrent dans son dos.

- Euh… Choutarou… Il faudrait que tu fasses ton sac, mes parents sont plutôt stricts sur les horaires des repas…

Ils rompirent alors leur étreinte, sans une pointe de déception pour le plus jeune, mais il prit tout de même la direction de sa chambre, quand à Shishido après avoir réajuster sa casquette une nouvelle fois, il prit la direction des toilettes.

Quand son sac fut près il rejoignit son ami, ferma la maison et monta dernière son ami sur le porte bagage. Et bien que l'aîné se plaigne toujours de la distance entre leur deux maisons, ils furent bien vite arrivé.

* * *

To be continued...

Voilà un chapitre un chouia plus long que les précédents, bon toujours pas de lemon mais normalement ça devrait être pour bientôt perso pour moi c'est une bonne nouvelle!

Sinon merci pour le pouvoir de la review et de l'abo à l'alerte chapitre^^ c'est la première fois que je fais une fic alors c'est enjoy!!!!!!!!

Ba vous pouvez d'ailleur continué à en mettre...


	4. Chapter 4

Choutarou sur ses talons, Shishido ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

-Je suis rentré ! Brailla-t-il. Ootori-kun est avec moi, je lui ai proposé de rester pour la nuit !

Il ôta ses chaussures pour prendre ses chaussons et invita son invité à faire de même. Puis devant le manque de répondant du côté familial, il lui demanda de rester sur le palier et partit en éclaireur.

-Papa ? Maman ? C'est moi!

-T'as pas remarqué que tes beuglements n'avaient aucun effet ? Idiot…

-Grand frère…

Shishido avait soupiré tellement fort que son aîné ne pouvait manquer de l'avoir entendu. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer quand il rentra dans l'entrée :

Tu pourrais être plus poli crétin de frère… puis il avisa Choutarou et son ton changea clairement, Ho ! Mais tu es le petit Ootori Choutarou, t'es encore plus mignon que je ne l'imaginais, je suis Mioharu le grand frère de cet imbécile…

Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'envi quand il détaillait le plus jeune ne plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout au brun.

-Où sont les vieux ? l'interrompit-il afin de détourner son attention de son ami.

-Partis chez la encore plus vieille, ils rentreront demain je pense… On est donc tout seul ce soir.

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur la fin de sa phrase. Mais Shishido de l'écoutait déjà plus et traîna Choutarou derrière lui.

-Viens on va bouffer, et sans toi ! ajouta-t-il à l'intension de son frère.

-Shishido-san…

-Viens je te dis !

Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, son frère les importunant toutes les trente secondes pour des sujets très dérisoires… La moutarde montait au nez de Shishido, si ce con continuait à reluquer Choutarou de cette façon il n'allait plus répondre de rien. Heureusement, le repas fut vite terminé et ils furent vite rendus dans la chambre du jeune brun.

-Il y a un problème avec ton frère ? s'enquit son ami à qui il n'avait pas échapper les divers noms d'oiseau et regards mauvais lancer par son hôte.

-J'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde…Déclara celui-ci avec une sincérité qui l'étonna lui-même

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit l'autre en riant, et après une courte pause il ajouta, Et puis de toute façon c'est un garçon !

Evidemment, le jeune homme angélique ne pouvait pas envisager ce genre de relation entre garçon. Et cette remarque atteint plus son interlocuteur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Ouais ta raison… Allons nous coucher, on aura une longue journée demain…

Son ami acquiesça et après avoir pris ses affaires dans son sac il s'en fut à la salle de bain. Shishido sortit alors dans le couloir prévoyant une manœuvre fraternel, et ça ne manqua pas.

-Oublis ça tout de suite, Chou' est à moi, lança-t-il acide quand la tête de son frère apparu à la porte de sa chambre.

-Et il est au courant de ça ?

Touché. Shishido de ne répondit pas.

-Alors Ryou… C'est simple comme question, tu te l'ai fait ou pas ?

-…non…c'est pas comme ça…

-Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? Il a l'air du genre fleur bleu.

-Non…

-Donc il est pas à toi, conclu-t-il victorieux.

Mais Shishido n'était pas de cet avis.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à Choutarou ! Chaque mot avait était détaché avec beaucoup de haine.

-Doucement mon petit frérot adoré ! J'ai pas parlé de le toucher mais de me le faire…

-Shishido-san…J'ai fini…

En effet durant leur échange le principal sujet de celle-ci était sortit de la salle de bain. Vêtu de ce tee-shirt toujours aussi provoquant et de son boxer. Le sourire carnassier de l'aîné des Shishido s'élargit, et le sang de son cadet ne fit qu'un tour, et il lui jeta un regard noir.

-T'as pas des trucs à faire ? cracha-t-il.

-Alala… petit frère, tu es siii méchant, enfin comme je suis généreux et que j'ai passé mon après-midi à autre chose que le ménage… le futon est au sale, donc ton ami va devoir dormir avec toi. Ou avec moi…

-Pfff…

Choutarou avait pali devant l'allusion puis était devenu très rouge. Shishido le prit par l'épaule la pivoine qui lui servait d'ami, non sans jeter un dernier regard exaspéré à son frère.

-Allez on vat dormir maintenant…

Choutarou s'assit mutique, toujours rouge. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés et le fin basculer sur le lit, sans un mot. Son partenaire le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Un des bras du plus âgée passa sous son corps, le soulevant doucement.

-Shishido-san…que…

Son visage c'était dangereusement rapproché de celui de son ami et Shishido en était sur le point d'oublier son but initial.

-Dors maintenant !

Le brun l'avait en effet mis sous la couette, déposant un baiser rapide sur le front de son ami avant de se lever pour éteindre la lumière, avant de s'en retourner aux côtés du grisé.

-Pense plus à cet idiot…

-Moui… Bonne nuit Shishido-san.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Le brun sentait le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis lui lécher la nuque. C'était perturbant… Il tenta de faire abstraction et se colla au mur, le plus loin possible de son comparse. Mais Choutarou qui s'était visiblement endormit aussi sec se blottit de nouveau contre lui. L'endormi passa même ses bras autour de Shishido qui se raidit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait bon sang ?

-Chou tu dors ? vérifia le raidit.

Pas de réponse, bonne réponse. Il se retourna alors faisant face à son ange, il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait, même quand il était réveillé d'ailleurs, son visage était serein, les doigts de Shishido caressèrent ses pommettes avec un petit sourire. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il allait lui faire faire de très jolis rêves.

-Ne m'en veux pas trésor, mais…

Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres plaines de l'endormi, en goûtant enfin la saveur, légèrement sucrée. Comme il aurait aimé un vrai baiser de ses douces labres. Mais bon, il devait aller doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et devait donc réfréner le désir croissant qui émanait de son corps. Sa propre bouche descendit dans son cou, suivant la ligne de son menton, y pour y déposer des baisers aussi légers que des plumes. Son nez suivit le tracé de la carotide de sa victime inconsciente qui gémit faiblement. Il passa donc sa langue au même endroit pour en tester la sensibilité. Le gémissement se fit entendre de façon plus nette et l'étreinte de Choutarou se resserra un peu plus autour de ses épaules. Shishido sourit c'était vraiment adorable. Malheureusement l'étau des bras de son ami ne lui permettait pas de descendre d'avantage. Mais qu'à ne cela tienne, il utiliserait ses mains. Une d'entre elles passa doucement dans le dos de l'autre, puis sur ses côtes, ce qui le fit gémir de nouveau, puis enfin sur son ventre plat y traçant des petits ronds autour de son nombrils, ponctué par les soupire du jeune garçon. L'autre main était descendue des hanches, le bout de ses doigts ayant tendance à redessiner les fesses à sa porter, mais elle finit par descendre le long de sa jambe dans une caresse pour se loger sous son genou et de le tirer à lui. Le souffle de Choutarou avait accéléré et devint hiératique quand Shishido le colla à lui, leur deux érections désormais pressées l'une contre l'autre. Et tendis que sa première main reprenait une position plus sage dans la nuque de l'endormit, la seconde traversa furtivement l'élastique du boxer. Le contact du brun lui caressant les fesses vit se coller le jeune homme au sommeil décidément très lourd encore d'avantage à celui qui n'avait pas vraiment sommeil enfouissant son visage dans son coup haletant, existant, terriblement tentant. Shishido n'en pouvait plus, c'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ce contrôler, et ses doigts empoignèrent une partie très personnelle de Choutarou qui se cambra dans un râle rauque de plaisir, où sonnait presque une supplique.

-Comment tu peux encore dormir ? soupira le plus âgé, presque à bout de désir.

Sa main entama un léger mouvement de va et viens rendu hésitant par les pulsions qu'il tentait de contenir. Son partenaire ne lui rendait en plus pas la tache facile avec tous ces gémissements qu'il lâchait au creux de son oreille.

-Shi..shido-saaan…

Il se figea. Merde il l'avait réveillé ! Comment il allait lui expliquer ça ? Putain ! Merde ! Merde ! Bordel !

-Choutarou c'est pas ce que tu crois… commença-t-il en proie à la panique.

Mais le jeune tennisman, se sera encore d'avantage à lui, si c'était possible… Il se frottait lascivement, cherchant le contact, avant de gémir encore le nom de celui étendu à ses côtés. Il dormait toujours. Merde…

* * *

To be continued...(malheureusement?)

Toujours pas de véritable lemon, Choutarou a vraiment le sommeil super lourd comme même... Pour le grand frère de ce cher Shishido c'est de l'impro total... Enfin voilà bref... Zavez envi de reviews? Bah Reviewez alors!


	5. Chapter 5

Encore tout plein de lemon mais pov Choutarouien se qui est une grande première! Pour une fois que c'est pas Shishido le gros pervers XD

Désolé d'avoir mis plus de temps à le poster mais pendant les vacances on croit qu'on vat avoir le temps mais ne fait que dalle...lol

Merci à fullmixmi qui a eut la bonne idée de réclamer pour que je le finisse^^!

* * *

C'était si chaud, vraiment chaud et bon. Son esprit n'en pouvait plus de plaisir mais il en voulait encore plus. Le visage de son sempai juste au dessus du sien, ses yeux plissés par le désir, parfait reflet des siens. Les respirations étaient roques, l'air moite. Leur peau qui se collent, se frottent, se consument au contact de l'autre. Les doigts de Shishido qui le parcours, suivant des tracés que seul lui peut voir et faisant vibrer sa peau incandescente. Leurs vêtements déjà souvenirs gisent un peu plus loin mais personne ne s'en soucie. Le frère de son aimé dans la pièce voisine, quelle importance ? Il n'existe plus qu'eux et qu'ils soient deux est déjà trop.

-Shishido-san…

C'est d'avantage une supplique qu'un nom. Le nommé sourit tendrement, et sa main descend doucement tandis que ses lèvres vont trouver celle de son ami. Il les lèche, les mordille, elles s'entrouvrent. Shishido approfondit la baiser, leur langue se rencontrent partageant de langoureuses caresses, tandis que la main du brun rentre en contact avec son membre palpitant. Les doigts rêches le parcourt, le titille, l'aime. Choutarou trésaille.

-En…encore…Shishido-saaaan…

-D'accord trésor.

Il rompt alors l'étreinte, sa douche le parcours. Laissant sillons humides et rougeurs partout sur son passage. Elle s'attarde sur la poitrine, sur des tétons tendus, frémissant sous la succion, un avant goût de se qui va venir. La tête descend encore, les mains ont quitté leur cible pour les fesses, s'y attardant plus que de raisons, elles les écartent légèrement, Choutarou se braque surpris, et la pression se relâche. La langue tourne autour de son nombril.

-Shishido !! Je t'en pris…

-Mais il s'arrête, dépose un baiser sur son front avant de se relever.

-Désolé trésor, mais c'est pas encore le moment…Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Choutarou se réveilla en sursaut mais sous le choc, de moufta pas. Comment avait-il peu faire un rêve pareil ? Rien que d'y penser il devint rouge comme aucune tomate ne l'avait jamais été. Son esprit revécu en accéléré la scène, et évidemment, une autre partie de lui ne manqua pas de se réveiller. La présence d'un Shishido endormis à ses côtés n'aurait pas été pour l'aider s'il n'était pas été Ootori Choutatou, mais comme visiblement son cerveau n'était pas sujet aux hormones, celle-ci l'aida à se calmer. Le jeune garçon scruta dans la peine ombre les traits de son sempai, son visage était bien loin de celui crispé qu'il affichait en permanence, il était serein, un léger sourire étirait même ses lèvres. Il en était si près d'ailleurs, elles avaient l'air douce… Peut-être qu'il était sujet aux hormones en fin de compte. Et puis il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était aussi près de son partenaire de double, à ce stade c'était même plus être près, ils étaient collés. Choutarou avait ses bras autour de sa nuque et son bas ventre était pressé à celui de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées. Oh non ! Fallait surtout pas que Shishido se réveil maintenant…

Evidemment, dans ce genre de situation on n'est jamais exaucé, sinon on n'aurait même pas à souhaiter l'être. Les yeux de son sempai se crispèrent et il bailla bruyamment.

-B'jour Choutarou…dit-il d'une voie pâteuse tout en s'étirant.

-Euh…Bonjour Shishido-san…

-Sa va pas Chou'? s'enquit l'autre face à son hésitation, avant d'ajouter sournoisement. T'as pas fait de beaux rêves ?

Non ! Pourquoi il avais dis ça ?? Ca se lissait à ce point sur son visage ? Ou alors… et s'il avait parler en dormant ? Oh non ! C'était pas possible… Mon dieu !!!

Choutarou, paniqué, battait tous les records de rougissement.

-T'es sure que ça va ? T'es tout rouge, t'es pas malade au moins ?

Et le brun porta alors ses lèvres à son front. Le plus jeune terrifié ferma les yeux.

-Na ta pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre… Alors qu'es-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Il avait pris un ton malicieux qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Ootori. Il savait c'était sur, mais heureusement il ne savait pas de QUI il avait rêvé. Le jeune tennisman poussa alors un soupir de soulagement qui fut bien vite remplacé par un petit cri de surprise. Shishido qui était en train de se dégager et sa jambe avait effleurée une partie encore sensible. Son sourire s'élargie.

-Alors finalement, même une petite tête d'ange comme toi peut faire des rêves pervers !

Cela semblait particulièrement l'amuser.

-Non ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est que…je…

Mais Choutarou ne savait pas quoi dire pour se justifier. Heureusement son ami l'interrompit :

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Que vous m'aidiez ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Oui enfin tu vois…à la faire passer…

-A la faire...

Il se stoppa estomaqué. Non Shishido-san ne venait pas de lui proposer de le…enfin de lui…

-Hey stupide frère ! Le petit dej' est servit ! Vous allez être en retard!

-Ferme la un peu tu vas me rendre sourd ! lui répondit aimablement Shishido, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Choutarou. Alors ?

-Je… désolé !

Et il s'enfuit vers la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas possible !!! Il devait se reprendre… Shishido lui avait proposé ça en tant qu'ami, il ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées. Il était impensable que son sempai partage ses sentiments, et il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte qu'il les découvre !

Lorsqu'il descendit, les deux frères étaient en train de se disputer, enfin pour être plus exact, Mioharu-san s'emblait se moquer d'un Shishido-san passablement énervé. Mais quand il parvenu jusqu'à eux ils se turent.

-Eto… Bonjour Mioharu-san vous avez bien dormit ? demanda-t-il poliment pour rompre le silence.

-C'est trop mignon !! Tu me vouvoies en m'appelant par mon prénom.

Une veine battait sur la tempe de Shishido.

-Et oui j'ai bien dormit, puis il ajouta plus bas à son oreille mais suffisamment fort pour que son petit frère entende, Mais j'aurais encore mieux dormit si tu avais été avec moi…

-Oni-san ! le prévient pas très gentiment le brun.

Celui-ci n'insista pas et pris congé, mais Choutarou sentit clairement des doigts frôler ses fesses, bien qu'il ne puit affirmer que cela fut volontaire ou non. En suite ils déjeunèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé finissent par demander :

-Pourquoi tu l'as appelé par son prénom alors que moi non ?

Si Choutarou ne connaissait pas le caractère de son partenaire, il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait une pointe de jalousie mêlée de peine dans sa voie.

-Parce que j'appel déjà Shishido-san, Shishido-san…

-Et tu pourrais pas simplement m'appelé par mon prénom ? Il me semble qu'on se connaît assez pour ça…

-Je…je ne pourrais jamais me permettre de tel familiarité sempai ! s'exclama Choutarou presque choqué.

-Très bien Ootori-kun. Je vais à la salle de bain.

Il partit laissant derrière lui son ami au bord des larmes. Il avait mis Shishido-san en colère… Alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier la veille. Choutarou était effondré, comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à son sempai, ce que cela impliquait pour lui de mettre fin à cette différence entre eux ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire !

Le jeune garçon prit sa tête entre ses mains, totalement désespéré. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se morfondre d'avantage.

-Viens on y va sinon on va être en retard et Atobe va nous faire un calcaire.

Choutarou le suivit docilement, Shishido ne lui avait pas accorder un regard…

* * *

Et voila ya Shishido qui fait son chieur... Enfin bref va falloir que j'active un peu l'histoire parce qu'on en es m^me pas à l'élément perturbateur...

Une idée, critiques? (compliment? XD) = Reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin les vrais problèmes commencent! En tout cas j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre -- désolé si il est pas pationnant...

* * *

Il était en colère, et pas qu'un peu ! Crétin ! Idiot ! Il avait du le faire flipper… Et du coup il était en colère contre lui-même, alors en bon ado qu'il était, il avait fallu qu'il s'en prenne à Choutarou pour déverser sa colère attisée par son enfoiré de frère.

Shishido bouillonnait, et pédalait avec rage, derrière lui Choutarou toussait régulièrement des petits cris de peur lors qu'il s'arrêtait violemment, ou passait un peu trop près d'une voiture, il semblait être perpétuellement sur le point de tombé, mais contrairement à son habitude il ne s'accrochait pas à son ami.

Non mais quel boulet il avait été ! Maintenant Choutarou allait le fuir, et rien de mieux que les vacances pour ça…

-Shishido-san attention !!

Il releva la tête, perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu que le feu était rouge et un camion fonçait droit sur eux.

-Accroche-toi !

Et il fit pesé tout son poids sur le côté gauche, le vélo décrivit une magnifique courbe avant de percuter le trottoir, hors de porter du camion.

-Oufff !! On a eu chaud, hein Chouta…

Mais sa voie mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami avait heurté un poteau dans la chute. Shishido se précipita sur lui, paniqué.

-Choutarou ! Tu vas bien ?!

-Oui rien de grave…ne vous inquiéter pas Shishido-san…le choc n'a pas été violent.

Le brun soupira de soulagement et aida son ami a ce relever.

-Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit-il.

-Je ne… Non pas du tout on dirait.

Il fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire mais il n'avait même pas une écorchure, un vrai miracle. Choutarou semblait indemne également, enfin presque.

-Choutarou, ton visage.

-Hein quoi ?

La joue droite du jeune garçon était barrée par une fine coupure qui allait du haut de sa pommette à son menton.

-Ca te fait pas mal ?

Shishido avait approché sa main de la blessure de son compagnon, mais celui-ci l'esquiva avant qu'elle ne l'eu ne serais se qu'effleurée.

-Ca va aller ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et puis, c'est plutôt une bonne chose !

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à le vouvoyer… Habitude qu'il avait commencer à perdre ses dernier temps après un combat acharné de son partenaire. Et maintenant il recommençait. Mais quel idiot il avait été ! Après tout que Choutarou ait prononcé son nom en dormant alors qu'il était en train de le tripoter, n'incluait pas forcément qu'il faisait des rêves chauds sur lui…

-En quoi une blessure pourrait être une bonne chose ? répliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter.

-Euh…le thème du café de ma classe c'est « opposé » en simple on doit devenir notre opposé, alors ils ont décrété que je devais m'habiller en loubard…alors une blessure sur la joue devrait plutôt bien rendre non ? répondit-il gaiement, lui offrant son sourire si candide.

-Mouais…si tu le dis.

Puis après une hésitation, il plaça sa casquette à l'envers sur les cheveux argent.

-Tiens ça devrait compléter, dit-il simplement.

Choutarou pris de jolies couleurs rouges.

-Mais… Shishido-san c'est…ta…votre casquette! S'exclama-t-il choqué.

-Le « ta » aurait suffit et oui c'est ma casquette, ce n'es qu'un prêt !

-D'accord !

Le moral semblait lui être légèrement remonter. Une bonne chose sûrement.

Ils finirent le trajet à pied, ils n'étaient pas très loin et Shishido avait conduit comme un fou ce qui leur avait fait gagner du temps.

Les démonstrations des club avaient lieu le matin et les activités de classe l'après midi, ce fut donc le doux son de la voix d'Atobe qui leur somma d'aller ce changer pour tout bonjour.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, il pris l'initiative –salutaire- de faire dos à Choutarou. Il posa ses yeux sur son casier. En fin de compte il allait lui servir encore une dernière fois.

-Finalement ton casier va encore t'être utile ! dit une voie dans son dos.

-Laisse Ootori-kun, après tout on s'en fou après tout !

-Jirou-sempai, me coller pas comme ça alors qu'on est a moitié nu !!! C'est embarrassant !!

-T'as la peau super douce en tout cas !

-Sempai ! s'exclama Choutarou.

Shishido fulminait, mais il ne devait pas se retourner et encore moins envoyer son poing dans la tête du roux. Il se contentait donc de contenir sa colère, faisant blanchir ses phalanges sous la tension qu'il leur imposait. Pourquoi Choutarou se laissait faire comme ça ? Bon ok, il allait pas s'en plaindre… Derrière lui Jiroh semblait avoir entrepris de chatouiller le jeune tennisman sous les rires des autres personnes présentes.

-Arretez sempai !!! Je vous en pris… Naaaa pas là !! gémissait le futur capitaine sous les attouchements de la marmotte.

On dirait un dialogue de film porno !! Maintenant il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'avait voulu dire Atobe par « tu n'es pas le seul intéressé. » Non pas qu'il ignorait les vus de Jiroh sur son partenaire mais il pensait pas qu'il passerait à l'attaque un jour. Visiblement le narcoleptique avait fait tomber l'autre à terre et l'y maintenait. S'en était trop le brun était sur le point d'aller séparer les deux allongés, quand il se passa quelque chose de totalement inattendu… Ootori Choutarou se mit en colère.

-Akutagawa-san ! Cette fois vous allez trop loin ! S'énerva-t-il. Veillez me lâchez !

-T'énerve pas Choutarou ! plaisanta celui-ci.

-Je me rappel pas vous avoir autoriser à m'appeler par mon prénom !

Pour que Choutarou rabroue quelqu'un il devait vraiment être énervé…

-Tu le fait bien toi et…

Mais le plus jeune le coupa :

-C'est vous qui aviez insisté ! se défendit-il.

C'était la meilleur, lui qui insistait depuis des années et qui lui était bien plus proche il y avait même pas droit, mais le roux oui !

-Et tu laisses Shishido-kun le faire ! Souligna-t-il pas impressionné pour un sou de la colère de Choutarou, qui avait pourtant eu l'effet de plonger le vestiaire dans le silence le plus complet.

-Mais c'est que…

-Toujours pas changer ? Na mais qu'es ce qui a foutu à ore-sama des imbéciles pareil.

Shishido se retourna vers la porte de laquelle Atobe faisait une rapide analyse de son équipe, visiblement de merveilleuse humeur…et en plein vision d'horreur.

-Mais qu'es ce que c'est que se bordel ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'il y a un recruteur qui es venu spécialement pour voir les démo des 3ème années ? Et vous vous glandez dans les vestiaires ? Jiroh tu descends de Ootori tout de suite, va utiliser ton énergie sur le cour ! Quand à toi Ootori on te demande à l'accueil, tes parents.

-Ils sont arrivés ?

-Oui il y a cinq minutes environs… Tu devrais vite les rejoindre, ils avaient l'air pressée de te voir… Shishido tu ne joueras pas avec Ootori aujourd'hui, je le dispense d'activité et on ne fera pas de double devant le recruteur.

Le sourire radieux du deuxième année qui était monté d'un coup à l'annonce de l'arrivé de ses parents tomba brusquement remarqua Shishido, mais c'était peut-être un effet de son imagination, car il était extrêmement déçu.

Après que Choutarou soit partis, il s'exerça avec les autres sans entrain, ça lui semblait plutôt fade… Mais on lui dit qu'il avait bien jouer, en effet c'est match c'étaient pratiquement tous soldé par des victoires, pourtant il avait la tête ailleurs. L'homme qui était venu assister au rencontre lui demanda même ses coordonnées mais il prit bien vite congé, il voulait parler avec son ami, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se quittent fâcher.

La foule était dense dans la cours comme dans le bâtiment, les activités allaient bon train, tout ça dans un chahut mémorable. Parvenir à la classe de son ami semblait impossible.

Il passa devant sa propre salle de classe, une histoire stupide de maison d'horreur… Mieux valait pour lui qu'il s'en abstienne de toute façon, il quittait le collège donc il ne risquait rien. Il s'apprêtait dépasser la salle, lorsqu'il se fit attraper par le délégué.

-On peut savoir où tu étais passer, Shishido-kun ?

Il avait pris une voie d'outre tombe et était déguisé en zombie.

-Chu occupé ! grogna le brun en se dégageant.

-Oh non tu n'iras nulle part ! On a besoin d'un vampire, et tu seras parfaitement l'affaire !

Et sans plus de cérémonie il le traîna derrière lui.

Quand Shishido pu enfin partir, épuisé et énervé, l'après midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil déclinait et tout le monde attendait avec impatience que l'on tire le feu d'artifice. Le tennisman pris rapidement la direction de la salle de classe de son ami, maudissant ce délégué qui lui avait fait perdre autant de temps… Il y parvint rapidement et demanda à parler au jeune homme aux cheveux argent.

-Joli cape sempai, s'amusa la jeune fille en tenu strict à qui il avait posé la question.

En effet, il avait oublié de se changer. Il adressa à la jeune femme un regard sévère.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons, je te donnerais tout le sang que tu veux.

-J'veux celui de Choutarou dans ce cas !

-Pfff… Pas la peine d'être aussi rabat-joie… Il est parti depuis longtemps ! T'es « Shishido-san » je suppose ?

-Ouais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir cacher son peu d'envi de continuer la conversation.

-Il a laissé ça pour toi.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe, et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Qu'es ce que sa voulait bien dire ? Pourquoi une lettre ? Shishido déplia la lettre d'un coup sec du poignet.

_Shishido-san,_

_J'aurais voulu vous le dire de vive voie, mais j'ai a peine eu le temps d'écrire cette lettre. Voilà, mes parents sont rentrés comme vous le savez, mais temporairement, l'avion décolle à 16h32 cet après midi, et je suis du voyage… Ils ont décidé de faire partie d'une mission humanitaire en Afrique, qui durera près d'un an et ne veulent pas que je reste seul aussi longtemps. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, ils avaient l'air si emballés…_

_Je n'ai pas pu vous rendre votre casquette je suis désolé, je promet de vendrais vous la rendre avant la fin de l'année prochaine ! En échange je vous laisse ma croix, je l'ai oublié chez vous ce matin… Je suis d'ailleurs désolé de ce qui s'es passé…_

_Mais cette année de séparation ne sera pas qu'une mauvaise chose, car j'ai besoin de prendre de la distance avec vous pour pouvoir rester votre ami… Shishido-san, je vous aime… J'aurais souhaitez vous le dire dans d'autres circonstances. Je suis désolé, j'espère que cela vous expliquera mon comportement et que vous ne serez pas trop dégoûtez de moi._

_Au revoir Shishido-san_

_Choutarou_

Non. Shishido abatit avec violence son poing sur le mur. Du sang coula le long de son bras, suivit bien vite d'un autre liquide de ses yeux.

- Merde Chou' pourquoi?

* * *

Voila voila! Shishido qui pleur XD


	7. Chapter 7

Un mini chap juste pour ménager le suspence un chouia... ou pas ^^

* * *

-Choutarou mon chéri je sais que c'est un peu brusque mais…

-Non c'est pas ça maman…C'est que j'attendais quelqu'un…et…

Elle pris son fils entre ses bras et le berça doucement.

-Je comprends mais l'avion va bientôt partir, on doit embarquer.

-J'arrive dans une minute, je vais aux toilettes avant.

-D'accord mais fait vite, lui conseilla sa mère en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de partir.

Choutarou balaya une énième fois du regard le terminal, mais aucune trace du brun. Il soupira, il avait du faire une grave erreur en lui avouant ses sentiments. Pourtant il avait garder sa casquette en espérant que sa le ferait venir, il y tenait tellement. Mais même ça n'avait pas suffit à l'attirer. Le joueur de double secoua la tête, être sournois, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Il se secoua vivement la tête, ça se trouve Shishido n'avait seulement pas eu son message à temps… Ou alors il était dégoûté de lui parce qu'il était gay… Il triturait la casquette de son sempai.

-Choutarou dépêche toi !!

-J'arrive papa !!

Puis il se retourna, enfonça la casquette sur sa tête et murmura :

-Au revoir Ryou…

1 ans plus tard

Un jeune homme descendit de l'avion, une casquette bleue marine sur sa tête.

-Bonjour Japon ! Me revoilà !

-Choutarou ! Je suis là !

-Bonjour Jiroh ! Ca fait longtemps, enfin de vive voie !

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Thancks for reviews!!!!

* * *

Shishido avait été sur les nerfs toute la journée, sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas y penser. « +2 » C'est ce qu'il avait inconsciemment tracé dans son ketchup avec sa frite. L'entraîneur lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs s'il l'avait vu manger ça, mais il avait envi de ce genre de nourriture… Après le départ de Choutarou, il avait été recontacté ainsi que Jiroh et Atobe, par le recruteur qui était venu les voir, le jour de la fête du collège… Et depuis, il s'était depuis jeté corps et âme dans le tennis, ne loupant aucun entraînement, suivait à la lettre le régime qu'on lui avait établit, ce qui avait plutôt bien payer, il avait pris dix bon centimètres cette année, et n'en était pas peu fière. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait même pas envie d'aller s'entraîner, il n'avait pas envie non plus d'entendre le coach se plaindre pour son mauvais caractère qui le rendait réfractaire à tout partenariat dans une équipe.

Cependant certaines personnes ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser faire le plein de graisse saturé en paix. Son portable sonnait de façon agaçante. Atobe. Shishido soupira et pris son portable en main. Décrocher ou pas ? Un petit « tut » retentit lorsque son doigt s'abattit sur le petit téléphone rouge, avant de faire « bam » en heurtant son plateau. Il souleva le pain de son hamburger et fit la grimace, du cornichon, beurk. Ce fut dans un « sploch » cette fois que l'objet entra en contacte avec le plastique rouge. Le brun lâcha un nouveau soupire. Son portable –qui affichait d'ailleurs une jolie tache rouge- sonna une nouvelle fois. Encore Atobe ! Il allait pas le lâcher ou quoi ? Il éteignit son portable.

Il retourna à ses frites, mais le cœur n'y était plus… Quitte à penser à Choutarou, autant aller s'épuiser au tennis. Et puis si Atobe insistait autant il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Le presque pro se leva et pris la direction de la sortie, puis des cours de tennis.

-Enfin ! Ore-sama a presque faillit attendre !

-C'est bon Atobe ! Et puis de toute façon je n'étais même pas sensé venir aujourd'hui… Je ne me suis pas inscrit au tournoi d'aujourd'hui…

Mais il ne fit pas sa phrase, c'était le premier tournois auquel il ne participait pas cette année, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait espéré être occupé ses jours-ci !

-A bon ? S'étonna Atobe. Alors que fait ton nom sur la liste des inscrits ?

-Quoi ?! C'est sûrement une erreur.

-Coach ? C'est bien Shishido-kun qui joue le second match dans la poule C ?

-Hum… Oui c'est bien lui, Atobe-san. Lui répondit-il.

-Comment ça se fait ?! s'énerva sans grande raison le brun car cela lui occuperais l'esprit l'espace de deux jours. Je ne me suis pas inscrit !

-Calme toi donc un peu ! Tu vas pas désister maintenant, le tournois à commencer, et un abandons ne fera sûrement pas grand effet pour ton entrée en professionnel ! Déjà qu'avec ton fichu caractère tu gâches tout ton potentiel en double !

-Ta gueule Atobe ! Je suis tout aussi capable de jouer en simple et mes résultats le prouvent bien ! s'emporta-t-il.

Atobe toujours aussi maître de lui le toisa méprisant.

-Mais tu ne seras jamais qu'un joueur de seconde zone, tu ne pourras jamais briller comme tu aurais pus le faire en double, avec Ootori.

-Ferme la ! Je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je vous le prouverais à tous ! hurla-t-il hors de lui, mais les larmes aux bords yeux, puis il se tourna vers le coach. C'est bon si je dois faire ce tournoi, j'vais aller m'échauffer.

Et il partit en courant. Laissant Atobe seul avec le coach.

-Dis moi Atobe-san, c'est qui exactement ce Ootori qui met le démon Shishido dans cet état ?

-C'était son partenaire de double.

-Je vois…

Ootori par ici, Ootori par là ! Mais qu'on le lâche avec lui ! Franchement qu'elle journée pourrie. Shishido s'échauffait aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Son énervement ne tombait pas et bien au contraire semblait augmenter d'instant en instant. Il avait passé toute son année à soigneusement éviter de pensée à ce genre de chose mais s'en était trop !

Une année entière sans nouvelle ! Pas le moindre mot depuis la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé, pas un coup de fil… Pas un signe de vie en somme. Et la promesse qu'il avait faite avait expirée depuis deux jours maintenant… Il avait du l'oublier avec le temps… Shishido jura, et son poing s'abattit sur un tronc proche, lui écorchant la main.

-Fait chier !!!!!!!!! Ca fait mal !

Il retourna à son sac en entrepris de se bander la main, en soupirant de sa stupidité. Il allait rejoindre le terrain où se jouaient les matchs de la poule C. Quant un groupe de trois filles passèrent à sa hauteur, en gloussant.

-Ho regardez les filles c'est Shishido-sama ! s'exclama l'une d'elle en l'apercevant.

Les deux autres lâchèrent en cœur un cri strident. Mon dieu, des hystériques.

-Ho non ! Vous vous êtes blessé à la main !! Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?

-Vous pourrez quand même jouer ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Shishido-sama est le meilleur !

-Oui ! Même avec une main blessée il pourra gagner le tournoi !

Et bla et bla et bla… Ca piaillait, ça piaillait à ne plus en finir… Shishido ne savait comment s'enfuir. Pas qu'il n'était pas habituer à se genre de scène, mais… Il n'avait toujours pas l'art et la manière de s'enfuir. Mais pour une fois la chance semblait être de son côté.

-Shishido, Shishido Ryou doit se présenter sur le cours C, annonça le haut parleur.

-Bon bah désolé…hein…je dois comme qui dirais y aller.

Il s'en fut. Pris un rythme que les donzelles ne pouvaient pas suivre. Il avait la rage et ce match serait un très bon moyen de l'évacuer, celui qui avait le malheur d'être en face de lui aller payer. Le pauvre.

* * *

Bah désolé, il se passe que dalle dans ce chap...


	9. Chapter 9

Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'es bonne lecture^^

* * *

« Shishido, Shishido Ryou doit se présenter sur le cour C. »

Choutarou marqua un arrêt à l'annonce du haut parleur.

-Jiroh… Je…Je reviens tout de suite !

-Choutarou ! Arrête ! Tu ne devrais pas !

Le jeune homme aux chevaux gris s'arrêta de nouveau.

-Il doit bien avoir une raison à tout ça… murmura-t-il.

La marmotte s'avança à sa hauteur, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Arrête d'y penser, Chou', tu sais bien que c'est faux et puis…

Mais l'autre ne lui permis pas d'en dire plus et repoussa violemment son bras.

-M'appel pas comme ça ! hurla-t-il.

-*Soupire*… viens on s'en va…

Malgré son énervement, il le suivit docilement, cependant cette réaction n'était pas du à son caractère calme mais plutôt aux pensées qui l'agitaient. C'était incompréhensible. Malgré ses résolutions il devait sans cesse se retenir de faire volte face et de courir vers le terrain C. Cependant il ne pouvait se trahir en le faisant, il se l'était promis, après cette année… Il ne pouvait pas ce présenter devant Shishido, il en avait bien conscience…Il s'y était résolu…

-Choutarou, je dois y aller mon match commence… ça va aller ? Je… Je suis désolé…Je pensais vraiment qu'il ne serait pas là…

-Ne t'en fait pas ça va ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Bonne chance ! Je t'encourage alors tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre !

-Oui ! Regard bien ! Ca va déménager !

Le rapatrier rie, la motivation de son ancien sempai avait vraiment augmenter depuis un an. Il avait pu le constater au fil des nombreux mails qu'ils avaient échanger, mais le voir de ses yeux était vraiment autre chose ! Il n'avait plus besoin de personne pour le pousser sur le cour, et plus concentré aussi semblait-il, du moins aux vues des coups précis qu'il envoyait de l'autre côté du filet.

Le match fut vite expédié. Enfin si on peut vraiment appelé ça un match, c'était d'avantage une boucherie… Le roux avait vraiment été formidable, car son adversaire était loin d'être faible ! Mais l'affrontement n'avait duré que un quart d'heure, bien que la ténacité de l'autre n'est pas failli. Impressionnant. Jiroh le rejoignit bien vite.

-Super sempai ! T'as vraiment progressé ! s'exclama son ami. C'était sans comparaison à il y a un an !

-Tu veux dire qu'avant j'étais mauvais ?

-Mais bien sur que non ! se défendit-il confus.

-Hum, fit-il faussement contrarié avant d'ajouter d'un sourire malicieux. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner !

Et il attrapa le col de sa chemise, et appât ses lèvres. Choutarou ne réagir pas. Que faisait Jiroh-san ? Celui-ci se décolla de son visage, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca vas pas ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ne réagissait toujours pas. La main de Jiroh passa devant ses yeux, lui faisant reprendre pied, c'est alors qu'il le vit. Là bas à une vingtaine de mètres, le fixant : Shishido-san.

Il avait grandit, pris en carrure également, son visage était encore plus tiré que dans ses souvenirs, mais c'était peut-être du à son expression, du mépris, de la colère…de la haine…

Jiroh se tourna dans la direction que fixait Choutarou, et son sourire s'élargit, il attrapa de nouveau le visage de l'autre et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus et se dégagea violemment, avant de retourner la tête dans la direction du brun. Mais il avait déjà disparu.

-Jiroh… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux que tu sortes avec moi ! Ca semble évident non ? dit-il visiblement très content de lui. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je…euh…je ne…enfin…

-T'inquiètes pas, je te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite.

Choutarou hocha la tête, les épaules voûtées. Il ne savait que répondre. Et puis il y avait Shishido-san… ses yeux bleus l'avaient transpercés… Le grisé sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé… Je vais aux toilettes…seul.

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

Pour son plus grand malheur les toilettes se trouvaient entre les terrains E et C… Mais il était trop tard pour le regretter, le jeune homme s'enferma dans une cabine et s'effondra contre la paroi. Tous c'était passer bien trop vite il avait besoin d'y mettre de l'ordre.

Bon d'abord : Shishido-san participant à un tournois de tennis ; puis : Jiroh qui l'embrasse et devant Shishido-san… ; et pour terminer : cette demande.

Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête, c'était trop compliqué ! Il était clair que sa déclaration avait eu l'effet redouté… ce regard et cette année lui avait suffit à le comprendre…d'ailleurs même le dernier des idiots l'aurait compris, et il avait eut tout le temps –du moins théoriquement- de faire son deuil… Le logique voudrait qu'il passe à autre chose non ? Et Jiroh ne lui offrait-il pas cette chance ? Il lui avait plus que prouver sa « fidélité ». Ils avaient beaucoup discuté par mails pendant cette année et étaient à présent beaucoup plus proche que du temps où ils étaient collégiens… De plus il était loin d'être laid… Bref il n'avait aucune raison de refuser son offre… Si ce n'est…

-Olala !!! Shishido-sama est si viril !!!

C'était des filles de l'autre côté de la fine cloison. Choutarou tendit l'oreille par réflexe.

-C'est encore une victoire gagnée d'avance pour lui !

-D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ! Je veux pas louper la fin du match à cause de toi !

-Ahahah !! T'inquiètes donc pas ! Il vient à peine de commencer !

-Dépêches toi quand même, Shishido-sama avait l'aire de vouloir en finir vite… Tu crois qu'il a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?

L'espion lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

-Qui sait ?

-Na !!! C'est pas possible !

-Pourtant je l'ai vu parler avec des filles avant de début du match…c'était pour ça qu'il était en retard.

-Non ?! Tu crois qu'il a une petite amie ?

-Hum… tu

Mais le jeune homme n'en entendit pas plus, car les pipelettes venaient de quitter les toilettes. Shishido-san avec une fille ? Impossible… Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il sortit précipitamment des lieux d'aisance et pris la direction de l'endroit d'où provenait des cris enthousiastes. L'arbitre venait d'annoncer la balle de match. En effet c'était un match on ne peut plus expéditif… Choutarou se fraya un chemin dans la foule compact qui entourait le cours, un tel déplacement de foule surpris le jeune homme, peut-être que l'autre joueur était une étoile montante…Mais les banderoles étaient principalement au nom de Shishido. Etrange, pourquoi avait-il autant de fan ? Non pas qu'il doute des qualités de son ami, mais vu sa situation c'était vraiment pas logique. Déjà qu'il s'inscrive dans un tournoi relevait de l'improbable mais alors là…

Shishido marqua le point de la victoire de manière époustouflante ne laissant pas le temps à son ex partenaire à aller plus loin dans ses observations. L'effet donné à la balle l'avait fait se stopper sur la raquette de son adversaire, sans possibilité de renvoi.

-C'est le Codon-stop shot de Shishido-sama ! Il ne le fait que très rarement, c'est une chance ! S'émerveilla quelqu'un à côté de lui. Vraiment impressionnant !

Alors là il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. La foule poussait des bravos, et se précipitait à la rencontre du joueur victorieux qui sortait du terrain, entraînant Choutarou dans son sillage.

La foule l'entraînait de plus en plus vers le brun et il commença à paniquer, il tentait de remonter le courant, mais obtenait l'effet inverse, et se retrouva très vite au niveau du tennisman. Un nouveau mouvement de foule le fit chuter alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de s'enfuir. Et il atterri pour le première fois depuis longtemps…sur celui qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Le dénommé Shishido Ryou.

-Je… je suis désolé…

Choutarou s'attendait à se faire engueuler par son ami, mais au lieu de ça il se releva comme si de rien était, avec une lueur de mépris infinie dans l'œil lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard et il se détourna aussi sec.

-Shi…

-Shishido-sama ! Vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit une fille blonde à côté de lui. Vous devriez faire attention ! C'est votre seconde chute de la journée !

Shishido lui…sourit ?

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… mais comme tu vois je n'es rien.

Il la remerciait ?

Elle rougit.

-Mais c'est bien normal ! dit-elle en confuse.

Il se pencha vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et il…

La foule –surtout les jeunes filles- poussa un hurlement de surprise.

Dans la tête de Choutarou c'était le blanc, comme si on l'avait déconnecté. Il ne sut pas comment mais il retourna là où se trouvait Jiroh. Celui-ci s'inquiéta de sa mine déconfite, mais le plus jeune le rassura, il allait bien.

-Jiroh…

-Oui ?

-J'accepte…

* * *

Euh... enfin à la base ça devait pas ce passer comme ça... en fait je savais pas comment ça devait ce passer pas là... .' j'vais faire comment pour les rabibocher moi??? zavez pas des idées?

(pour le coup de Shishido, j'ai pas été super inspirée pour le nom désolé... en pleine révision de SVT j'ai rien trouver de mieu....)

Sinon Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Un chapitre écris par jour de maladie donc encore un chapitre qui sert à rien... Mais promis le prochain sera plus interessant! ^^' Pour ce qui es du couple improbable de Jiroh Choutarou... euh ba disons que comme il est pas sencé tenir on s'en fout un peu non? De toute façon pour moi Jiroh doit bien être un des seul de POT que je voit hétéro... donc là c'est vraiment pour les besoins de la fic...parce qu'il est attribuer à personne d'autre dans ma petite vision étroite du monde de prince of tennis... voilà c'est tout!

* * *

Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait être aussi en colère qu'à cet instant il ne l'aurait pas cru. D'ailleurs il aurait eut raison car à ce stade c'est même plus de la colère.

Cependant il tentait tant bien que mal de la canalisée. Cette inscription inopinée tombait vraiment à pique. Il déversait toute sa hargne dans sa raquette et ça lui faisait du bien. Il faisait hurler le vent par la vitesse, surchauffait le public par la brûlure de son cœur, faisait trembler le filet par la glace de son regard.

Shishido souffrait.

Choutarou… Il était rentré ! Il en l'avait pas avertit…Etait venu au tournoi ! Avec Jiroh… C'était déclaré à lui il y a un an ! Avait embrassé l'autre aujourd'hui…

-Na mais il se prend pour qui ce p'tit con ?!

Il frappa dans la balle encore plus fort et le cadre de sa raquette vient éraflé le sol. Il devait faire duré un peu le match…mais on en était déjà au dernier jeu…c'était même la balle de match !

-Déjà ? Merde…

Bon il allait lui laisser gagner le jeu. Il leva les yeux vers son adversaire qui s'apprêtait à servir. Son regard suivit la balle qui montait à hauteur du public. Un petit point jaune sur fond argent. Argent ?! Il fit rapidement la mise au point.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Alors on vient m'narguer ?! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Tans pis il aurait même pas un jeu pour l'honneur.

La foule poussa un houra pour saluer sa victoire, mais sa lui semblait bien loin… Il voulait fuir, mais son amour propre le lui refusait, il quitta alors tranquillement le terrain, conscient que de toute façon Choutarou – Non ! Ootori !- avec son agoraphobie n'allait pas venir le rejoindre au milieu de cette foule. D'ailleurs pourquoi il le ferait ? Shishido soupira, la boule dans sa gorge se noua un peu plus, il avait envi d'aller le voir, de récupérer son territoire ! Car il s'agissait bien de son territoire ! Jiroh, ce sale enfoiré, n'y avait aucun droit ! Il aurait pu l'avertir du retour de Choutarou !

Non…

Jiroh…

Choutarou…

Ils sont restés en contact ? Comment ce satané roux aurait pu être au courant du retour de Choutarou sinon ? Le grisé ne serait pas aller le voir de lui-même, en premier, ils n'étaient pas assez proches avant son départ… Ils s'étaient écrits ? Pourquoi pas à lui ?

Et maintenant ? Ils étaient ensemble ?..

-Putain ! Il m'a vraiment pris pour un con !

Sa ne voulait donc rien dire pour lui ? Il l'avait comme même pas fait par politesse ?!

Cette pensée lui arracha des sueurs froides. Alors tout ce temps… c'était clair maintenant, en fait il avait dit ça pour couper les ponts… N'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait prendre ses distances ? Il n'avait pas compris cela dans ce sens…

La rage le submergea de nouveau, il avait été pitoyable, toute cette année passé à attendre de ses nouvelles. Toute cette année à attendre… Et… « Bordel ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Ni de toi ! Ni te ton petit copain ! Allé vous baisez où vous voudrez ! »

Fais chier ! Et voilà qu'un con s'amusait à lui tomber dessus !

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de dégager, lorsqu'il reconnu se visage.

Non.

Il le repoussa sans ménagement. Pourquoi son regard était-il aussi perdu ? Na ! Il en avait rien à faire.

-Shishido-sama ! Vous n'avez rien ? Vous devriez faire attention ! C'est votre seconde chute de la journée !

C'était une des filles de tout à l'heure. C'est que la première pas la seconde, idiote…

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vient, il allait prouver à son ex ami qu'il ne l'avait pas eut. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, il se força à lui sourire et la remercia, il poussa même le vice à l'embrasser. « Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on me provoque mon cher ! »

La foule poussa un cri hystérique et la fille était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Franchement…C'était pathétique.

Il la pris par la taille et partit en l'entraînant derrière lui. Vers les vestiaires mit à disposition des participants du tournois, évidemment il était vide.

-Shishido-sama…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Alors ferme la ! la coupa-t-il avec brusquerie.

-Mais enfin je…vous… reprit-elle d'agaçants trémolos dans la voix.

-Te fait pas de film, tu t'es trouvée au bon endroit au bon moment point, maintenant casse toi !

Elle le gifla et partie en pleurant. Shishido soupira en se massant la joue.

-Bonjour Shishido, toujours aussi bourreau des cœurs et si délicat ! lança une joie joyeuse.

Le brun ne répondit pas il ne manquait vraiment que lui…

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Jiroh ? Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire.

-Oh trois fois rien je te rassure ! Je tiens juste à te dire que Choutarou es rentrée il y a deux jours…et que nous sortons ensemble maintenant.

-Et ? On peut savoir en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Bah… Vous étiez plutôt proche à l'époque… Mais vu qu'il t'a pas mis au courant de son retour je suppose en effet que…

-Oui en effet donc j'en ai rien à faire de ses histoires ! Ok ?

Il ne tentait même pas de cacher l'hostilité dans sa voix, autant que l'autre ses sarcasmes, la balle au centre en quelque sorte.

-Ouais ouais c'est bon, j'étais juste venu t'avertir va pas en faire un plat, j'étais aussi venu te donner ça.

Et il lui lança un morceau de tissu bleu, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps : sa casquette.

-Il a dit qu'il était désolé que l'empreint est duré autant et pour l'usure aussi.

Shishido grogna, il passa alors sa main sur la poitrine, puis se ravisa. Jiroh quant à lui tourna les talons, puis marqua une pause et se retourna à moitié :

-Bonne journée Shishido-san!

Il ri et disparu. Quel connard ! Son poing déjà estropier s'abattit sur un casier y laissant la marque de ses phalanges. Puis il lâcha un cri de douleur… Il était bon pour un détour à l'hopital.

* * *

Na mais en plus Jiroh il est pas comme ça même dans mon petit monde interne!! -_- j'me demande pour quoi c'est devenu un enf*bip*oiré pareil...

Désolé pour le comportement et les propos de Shishido...*courbettes*

Reviews? quand même? non? dommage XD


	11. Chapter 11

Ouf! Pas facher d'avoir fini ce chapitre! Enfin bref... La réconciliation or not? mouhahaha jvaus faire duré le suspence rien que par pur sadisme mouhahahahahaha ....ou pas -_-"

Bonne lecture les jeunes!

* * *

-Et il a rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, il a remercié pour la casquette même si ce n'était pas vraiment la peine.

-Hum… soupira Choutarou.

Jiroh se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas avec le temps vous vous réconcilierez…

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Mais il en doutait fort, si Shishido l'avait fuis c'était à cause d'une raison précise qu'il ne pouvait pas révélé à celui qui était à présent son petit ami… Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi il avait accepté, le choc sans doute. Peut-être qu'il avait espéré rendre le brun jaloux. Il ri intérieurement de pareil présomption.

-Jiroh…je…

-Oui trésor ?

-Non rien…

Jiroh l'aimait… Il ne pouvait pas. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il scrutait son visage avec intensité. Mais curieusement sa ne le fit pas rougir, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si ça avait été Shishido-san… Si c'était Shishido-san… Il s'en voulait d'avoir pareil penser alors que le roux s'en faisait pour lui.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Il ne savait que répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien.

-Il ne t'as pas rend

Mais il s'arrêta. Qu'en avait-il fait ? Avait-il considéré que pour lui aussi ça ne servait à rien de lui rendre ? Il savait pourtant l'importance qu'il y attachait…

-Je dois aller voir Shishido-san… Je suis désolé je dois vraiment y aller…

L'autre soupira. Et le pris dans ses bras.

-On en a déjà longuement parler il me semble… Plus rien ne te raccroche à lui désormais.

-Mais je…je dois comme bien même y aller… c'est important pour moi.

-Choutarou ! s'emporta son petit ami. Il a refusé d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Il ne t'en a pas donné ! Il a laissé tomber le tennis ! Il sort avec cette fille ! Il n'en a rien à faire de toi !

Les larmes du jeune homme se mirent à couler. Bien sur il savait tout ça ! Il le savait que trop bien. Mais il refusait de penser que tout cela n'avait pas de raison.

Jiroh le serait maintenant dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Je suis désolé… mais je ne veux pas que tu reviennes blessé. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal…

-Shishido-san ne me ferait jamais de mal ! se révolta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire par là…

-Oui il le voyait.

-Ca ne change rien. Laisse moi y aller. S'il te plaît.

-Si je viens avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, il le supplia du regard. Non Jiroh ne pouvait venir avec lui. Ils devaient être seuls. Jiroh soupira de nouveau, il devait avoir compris.

-Je serais avec toi de cette manière alors.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Choutarou pour y déposer un suçon placer de tel manière qu'il était bien visible de tous, et lui fit signe de partir dans un sourire après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je reviendrais vite, promis-t-il en fermant la porte.

-J'espère que tout va bien ce passer…

Puis lorsqu'il eut disparu, le narcoleptique s'allongea sur le canapé, et ajouta pour lui-même avant de sombrer dans le sommeil :

-Ou pas…

Le jeune garçon courait à perdre halène à travers les rues, les voitures klaxonnaient sur son passage mais il s'en moquait. Lorsqu'il parvient dans le quartier où habitait son ami, il ralentit. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? C'était bien beau de débarquer ainsi chez Shishido mais il aurait besoin d'une raison une fois arriver. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder…Le paysage lui était de plus en plus familier, le quartier n'avait pas beaucoup changé en un an, quelques façades repeintes et des graffitis supplémentaires sur les poteaux électriques.

Il marchait à présent, et le soleil déclinait un peu plus d'instant en instant, Choutarou n'avait plus de temps à perdre. De toute façon il était arrivé, ce n'était plus vraiment le temps de tergiverser. Il marqua une pause, maintenant qu'il y était Choutarou n'était plus sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Et si Shishido refusait de lui parler ? Naaaa ! Aucune importance, il ne le serait jamais s'il n'y allait pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés leva une main tremblante vers la sonnette, tout en détournant le regard, mais il se figea le doigt tendu, il n'avait pas le courage…

-Alala… Allé ! Tu peux le faire !!!

Il pressa le bouton.

-C'est bon je l'ai fait !

Mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Oh non… Choutarou se recula afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'étage, il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de Shishido. « Peut-être qu'il est avec cette fille » se demanda-t-il tristement. La scène qui se déroulait à nouveau devant ses yeux lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Peu importe ! Il devait parler au brun, c'était capital, le faible espoir qui l'habitait l'aiderait à éliminer ce genre de pensées pessimistes.

Il sonna de nouveau, pas de réponse. Il insista une troisième fois.

-Je sais que tu es là crétin ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de maintenir son index sur la sonnette. Là !

Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre de l'autre côté et Choutarou relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'interrupteur.

-Na mais c'est pas un peu fini ce bordel !

-Shishido-san !

-Je suppose que c'est une blague ?

-Non je…

Mais il avait déjà claquée la porte, du moins il avait essayé, Choutarou ayant intercalé son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Courage !!! »

Il passa alors sa main dans l'entrebâillement alors que Shishido semblait décider à lui broyer le pied et ouvrit violemment le battant avant de la claquer derrière lui.

-Shishido-san j'ai à vous parler…

-Et moi j'ai rien à te dire !

-Alors écoutez moi !

-J'écoute mais fait vite, concéda-t-il d'un ton résigné.

-Je…

Merde… Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Ok c'était passionnant, lança-t-il sarcastique, voilà qui m'éclaire énormément. Tu peux partir maintenant. Et c'est pas une question !

-Mais je…

-Je n'attend rien de toi Choutarou, alors rentre chez toi. Lâcha-t-il sèchement, avant de continuer plus bas, Jiroh doit t'attendre…

Choutarou avait la tête vide, il ne savait que dire à Shishido-san, il aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer mais s'il le détestait pour 'ça' il perdrait toute chance de réconciliation… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus partir, s'il s'enfuyait maintenant ça serait sans retour, et il ne pouvait l'accepter…

-Tu comptes rester planté encore longtemps là ? S'énerva son hôte. Bah moi j'me casse oubli pas de fermer la porte en partant, ou mieux tu peux aller voir mon frère si t'as des besoins urgents.

Le plus jeune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et restait interdit tandis que le brun enfilait avec des gestes lestes sa veste. Il fallait impérativement qu'il l'empêche de partir.

-Shishido-san ! Attendez, je vous en pris !

-Quoi encore ?!

-Je….

C'était sûrement stupide mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Je…je me demandais si…

-Viens au fait j'ai pas toute la nuit !

Malheur il était vraiment très énervé... Choutarou pris alors son courage en main et débita d'une traite :

-Jemedemandaissiparhasardvousaurieztoujoursmacroixquejavaisoublierchezvousetsiouisivouspouviezmelarendre !

-Hein ? J'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dit ! Fais au moins un effort pour être clair !

Le grisé baissa la tête toute sa volonté avait été utiliser dans la phrase précédente.

-Vous avez du la jetée…

Il avait presque murmurée ses paroles les yeux rivés sur le parquet sans pour autant le voir.

-Parle plus fort j'entends rien !

Choutarou releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, Shishido fit un pas en arrière.

-Ma croix Shishido-san !

Dans les yeux de l'aîné passa une lueur de peur et il porta instinctivement la main à son cœur.

-Rendez-moi ma croix Shishido-san, ainsi plus rien ne nous retiendra l'un à l'autre.

Les doigts du brun se resserrèrent sur le tissu de son vêtement, et son visage se ferma.

-Non. Dit-il simplement.

-Rendez la moi…

-Je refuse ! Elle est à moi maintenant ! Je l'ai trouvée et personne n'est venu la réclamer pendant un an et un jour, donc maintenant elle est à moi légalement !

Pour le coup Choutarou ne comprenait pas, puis il avisa le poing serré de Shishido. Il la portait ?!

-Shishido-san vous…

Et il tendit les mains vers la poitrine du brun qui se dégagea vivement. Mais Choutarou fut plus rapide que lui, il dégagea la main qui le gênait et repoussa le tee-shirt de son ami.

Au bout d'une chaîne en argent pendait une croix qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps…

-Shishido-san… Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant…

* * *

Voili voilou c'est plutôt bon signe nn? Ya des chances pour que le prochain chapitre soit lemoneux ^^

J'espère que ça vous plait jusque là... sinon j'en suis désolé et j'attends vos suggestions!

Dans tous les cas je veux bien vos impresssions!^^ par reviews par exemple... *sourire innocent*


	12. Chapter 12

Attention tout le monde la scène qui suit contient des rapports explicites plus connus sous le terme de lemon dans notre joyeux monde parce que c'est bon et que sa pique \^O^/

Alors pour ceux qui ont les mirettes sensibles ne lisez pas ce passage et aller direct à le suite (*spoil* ils couchent ensemble !!!!)

Pour les autres (qui n'attendaient que ça) bonne lecture !!

Un grand merci pour les reviews qui sans elles je n'aurais pas eux le courage d'écrire ^^'

-Shishido-san…

Il s'approchait toujours plus près, ses lèvres lui caressèrent doucement le menton. Il en perdit la raison, encore un rêve… Mais quitte à ce que se soit un songe autant en profité au maximum, une dernière fois…

-Choutarou…

Shishido s'empara des lèvres de son aimé dans un baiser encore timide. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, le tirant à lui, avide.

-Que …

Mais le grisé ne semblait pas vouloir lui permettre de parler, sa langue s'introduit vicieusement dans la bouche de l'étonner. Le sang de Shishido ne fit qu'un tour et il repris le dessus de ce baiser désormais fougueux, bien décider de ne pas être en reste. C'est d'ailleurs non sans un certain plaisir qu'il sentit Choutarou abdiquer sous ses asseaux et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Décidément ce rêve était des plus agréable. Le brun abandonna les lèvres rougies pour l'artère palpitante de la nuque rendue ambrée par une année d'exposition.

-Tu sens le soleil Chou'…

Seul un gémissement lui répondit car il venait de mordre doucement sa peau fine et visiblement hautement réceptive…

-Chutt, je t'ai bien dit que mon frère était là non ? Alors fait moins de bruit…

Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brumeux, se qui en l'empêcha pas de répondre d'une voie assurée :

-Et si j'ai pas envi d'être discret ?

C'était effronté et terriblement sexy. Shishido grogna avant de reprendre ses droits sur cette bouche malapprise, et de passer ses mains directement sous son tee-shirt, cette version impudente de son ange n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout pour lui déplaire.

-Fais tout le bruit que tu veux alors… lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

L'exilé frotta sa joue contre celle de l'autre, et susurra à son oreille.

-Tu m'as tellement manque…Je t'ai toujours aimé Ryou…

C'en était trop pour l'aîné, il aurait voulu le dévorer comme l'aurait fait un loup affamé, il dédaigna de nouveau la bouche pour le torse, ôtant -après avoir gaîté l'approbation de son partenaire- l'étau de tissu encombrant. Ses doigts parcouraient la chaire frémissante de ses côtés pour finalement élirent domicile aux creux de ses reins, tendit que la langue du brun parcourait le torse imberbe de son compagnon. Il déposa un suçon sur sa clavicule et logea son oreille contre son cœur. Il battait vite, irrégulier, c'était enivrant. Il loupa un battement, pourquoi ? Encore ? Hum… Cette zone là donc. Shishido rie doucement, c'était un bon détecteur. Il fit alors passer ses mains partout sur l'épiderme du jeune homme aux cheveux argent, notant pour lui toutes zones érogènes, une vraie carte, pleines de trésors de gémissements.

-Shi…shishido-saaa…an qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je suis pas un jouet… bégaya-t-il en le repoussant.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je sais, aucun jouet ne pourrait être aussi agréable, viens on peut pas rester là…

Choutarou hocha la tête, et attrapa la main de son compagnon, qui l'entraîna rapidement à l'étage avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le lit. Et commença à retirer ses vêtements.

-Shishido-san ?

-J'vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore bien longtemps… Un an… putain un an que je t'attends…

Avant qu'un seul autre mot ne puisse être prononcé le bête n'ayant que trop jeûné se jeta sur sa proie visiblement plus que consentante… Sa bouche attaqua des tétons déjà durs et joua avec le temps de se débarrasser des restes de vêtements empêchant le contact entre leurs épidermes échauffés. Une fois sa besogne terminée, le plus âgé laissa descendre son menton vers son ventre qui se contracta par réflexe comme pour lui échapper.

Lorsque sa langue entra finalement en contact avec son ventre et qu'il commençait à effectuer des cercles autour de son nombril, Choutarou gémit de façon peut discrète, on entendit alors le bruit d'une chaise qui dérape et le cadet se figea blême avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Finalement il gardait toute sa pudeur qui le rendait si adorable. Le brun se pencha alors vers son visage et retira cette main encombrante.

-Si tu veux un bandeau il fallait le demander…

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, s'allongeant à demi sur lui après lui avoir écartée les jambes. Mais l'autre passa bras et jambes autour de son corps l'attirant une nouvelle fois à lui. Une sorte de décharge électrique parcourue l'échine du brun alors que leurs deux érections rentraient en contact. Un semblable phénomène sembla traverser Choutarou qui accentua l'échange entre leurs langues. Pris par un désir frénétique de contact, leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, augmentant leur excitation.

Shishido à bout de désir glissa une de ses mains jusqu'au fessier convoité et introduit sans préavis l'un de ses doigts. Le dominé émit un son entre gémissement de plaisir et de douleur, s'agrippant comme à une bouée à son plus qu'ami. La sensation devait être nouvelle pour lui, et son partenaire désireux de ne pas le brusquer, malgré les pulsions qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfrénées, se contenta de bouger doucement, élargissant l'anneau de chair avec la plus grande des délicatesses. Puis n'y tenant plus il en introduit un second et entama un mouvement en ciseaux, puis un de va et viens de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'il sentait le plus jeune se décontracter, qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort, et que l'humidité augmentait de manière exponentielle.

Une fois qu'il le considéra comme prêt, il les retira et planta son regard dans celui de Choutarou :

-Ecoute, Je…Alors si tu veux pas…

-Non !

-Hein ?!

-Non ! Me dis pas que tu allais poser une question aussi stupide ! S'offusqua presque son hokai.

Rassuré après ce moment de sueurs froides, Shishido passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son aimé et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Je vais y aller alors mon ange…

Et il le pénétra doucement, des doigts agrippèrent ses courts cheveux bruns et il sentit leur propriétaire réprimé un grognement de souffrance, il veilla alors à le laisser s'accommoder à sa présence. Puis lorsqu'il fut détendu, il commença à ce mouvoir doucement puis de plus en plus fort et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'il se qu'il n'est pas plus le contrôle de ses coups de buttoir que Choutarou de sa voix, et qu'ils se libèrent dans un même cris de bonheur…

Ba j'espère que vous avez aimé… La fin est un peu baclé je sais, peut-être plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être pas je sais pas encore de quoi leur demain sera fait alors à vos suggestions, remarques, vénérations, vociférations… à l'endroit habituel ^^ !


	13. Chapter 13

Bon ba en fait pour ceux à qui j'avais dit allez au chapitre suivant bat faite encore la même chose pour celui là ^^'... Bon à partir de maintenant, je previens plus, histoire de préserver le suspence et tout, et parce que j'espime que ceux qui ont pas envis de lire du lemon ba ils ont mal choisit leur fic et feraient mieu de artir et je pense perso que ça été fait depuis trèèèèès longtemps XD

De plus je passe la fic en ratting M ou elle aurait surment toujours du etre alors ne vous étonnez pas!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Shishido se retira doucement de lui, il était un peu rouge et ses yeux embués de sa récente jouissance le fixaient comme pour s'excuser.

-Tu…je…Sa va ? S'enquit-il.

Choutarou sourit tendrement pour le rassurer et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il adorait cette partie de Shishido, celle que tous ignorait, cette facette de lui prévenante et attentionné. Ce Shishido, qu'il savait maintenant, n'existait qu'en sa présence et cela le remplissait de joie.

Vraiment il était terriblement heureux, si sera son aimé dans ses bras et s'endormit encore sous le choc de leur amour, et d'un certain décalage horaire…

Le lendemain quand il ouvrit les yeux, le lit était vide et les draps froids, il secoua la tête en tout sens cherchant le brun des yeux, quand une curieuse douleur lui vrilla le bas du dos. Sous la surprise, il s'écroula sur le lit, c'était plus agréable comme ça… Il aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir se lever, voir Shishido, l'embrasser…et puis se débarrasser du liquide poisseux entre ses jambes ! D'ailleurs à ce propos…

-Choutarou ? Tu es réveillé ?

-Hum, approuva-t-il avec entrains sans se relever.

Shishido s'assit près de lui, une bassine d'eau sur les genoux et une serviette à la main.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un brin de toilette !

-J'avoue…

L'aîné lui tendit la serviette et se détourna le regard. Choutarou sourit et pouffa doucement, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à son ami, sa réserve en était presque ridicule.

-Shishido-san.

-Oui ?

Il avait répondu sans se retourner.

-J'ai mal au coccyx. Shishido se raidit. J'aimerais que tu le fasses pour moi.

Le brun fit un brusque demi-tour le visage fermer. Même si c'était flippant, au moins ça lui ressemblait. Choutarou écarquilla ses grands yeux chocolat ne comprenant pas la raison de la colère sourde qui crispait ainsi la mâchoire aimée.

-Chou'… dit-il raide.

-Oui ?

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes… Ou mieux encore, des efforts que je fais pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous avons fait…Des conséquences...Du fait que je me retiens de te reprendre depuis l'instant où je me suis rendu compte que ta présence à mes côtés ce matin… Et puis que

Mais il s'interrompit car le hokai venait de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et le serait tendrement contre lui, les lèvres soudées à son ventre.

-J'aurais voulu t'embrasser mais ça fait trop mal de m'asseoir…Alors s'il te plait pourrais tu me laver ?

-Avec plaisir.

Et il se pencha à son niveau pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, Shishido trempa une partie de la serviette avec l'eau de la bassine et entrepris de lui faire sa toilette. Mouillant et séchant successivement son dos puis ses bras avant de commencer le gros du travail sur les fesses et les jambes. Lorsque le tissu râpeux glissa le long de la raie de ses fesses, le jeune garçon réprima un gémissement et frissonna. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure quand le brun fut rendu à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alors que le brun revenait sur son postérieur afin d'en laver l'intérieure –ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre écarlate – la question restée en suspend un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, et c'est s'en plus réfléchir qu'il s'entendit la poser à haute voix :

-Shishido-san, comment on sait si tout est sorti ? Enfin… Il parait que ça peut rendre malade si ça reste là…alors on peut savoir comment d'après vous?

-Tu veux que je vérifie ?

-Euh…oui mais com…aaahhhh !!

La fin de sa phrase avait été écourtée par le gémissement de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un doigt de Shishido franchir l'anneau de chair.

-Shishido-san !

-Ba quoi ? Je regarde s'il en reste… dit-il en embrassant son omoplate.

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, et il entama des mouvements de ciseaux qui le faisaient gémir malgré la douleur.

-Re…retire-les !! Haleta-t-il.

-Attends je vais voir un peu plus loin… lui murmura son partenaire dans sa nuque.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il les introduisit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, Choutarou mordit l'oreiller avec force pour réprimé la vague de plaisir qui le secouait tendit que le brun lui chatouillait doucement la prostate. L'autre main de Shishido passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son corps se cambre, faisait bouger les intrus dans son intimité. Alors qu'il allait crier grâce, la présence se retira.

-Ya rien je te rassure, dit la personne dans son dos d'un ton guilleret. Maintenant retourne toi.

Le grisé s'accrocha au matelas sans répondre, bien déterminer à rester sur le ventre !

-Choutarou…susurra-t-il. Il faut bien que je finisse de te laver.

- Non je ne bougerais pas !! Dit-il en cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Une main frôla ses côtes, passant sur son ventre. Il se plaqua alors sur le lit empêchant sa progression. L'aîné soupira.

-Franchement trésor, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe plus bas ?

-Je…

La rougeur l'empêchait même de s'exprimer, il se cachait comme il pouvait dans les plis des draps. L'autre enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende. Le corps sous le brun finit par se décrisper complètement.

-Retourne-toi Chou'.

Le grisé s'exécuta docilement, ce qui déclancha un sourire pervers à son ami. Celui-ci attrapa de nouveau la serviette et en humecta un des coins et la ressortie sans passer par la case essorage. Il entrepris alors de s'occuper du ventre plat qui s'offrait à lui avec plus de lenteur que nécessaire. La peau lisse devint bien vite hérisser de million de petites bosses, et frémissait par vague. Shishido serra alors la serviette dans sa main faisant s'abattre en grosses gouttes l'eau sur le bas ventre blanc du bronzé.

-Shishido-san…soupira Choutarou tendant les bras vers lui.

Celui-ci sourit et le rejoignit pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les mordiller doucement. Pendant ce temps une de ses mains avaient entrepris de descendre vers la partie détrempée -pour diverses raisons- de Choutarou.

C'est alors que Shishido réprima un hoquet de douleur et se retira de sur Choutarou –en total incompréhension- pour saisir sa main le visage crispé par la souffrance.

-Putain de merde !

* * *

Et voilà, non encore une fois je les cassent dans leurs élans, et jvous rappel si vous avez pas capté que Shishido il était sur le point d'aller à l'hopital quand Chouta' il est arriver donc voilaaaaaa devinez la suite^^

Alors reviews? vous mettez tous ce que vous y voulez!


	14. Chapter 14

Shishido ramena sa main contre sa poitrine. Et merde… il savait qu'il aurait du aller à l'hôpital dès le début… Mais l'enchaînement des évènements lui avait fait perdre le fil… Et le voilà qui douillait méchamment. Choutarou tendit ses mains vers lui pour voir la main qu'il dissimulait mais il le repoussa sans ménagement.

-C'est rien, t'occupes !

-Mais Shishido-san…

-J't'ais dis que c'est rien alors c'est rien.

Et il le planta là pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il attrapa un tube de crème apaisante et en fit couler un peu sur les doigts de sa main valide pour en enduire ses phalanges douloureuses.

-J'ai sans doute sous estimer la graviter de ce petit « bobo » comme même…

Et en effet sa main était enflée, et les écorchures provoquées par la rencontre avec un arbre avaient été sérieusement aggravées par son match et ses politesses envers le casier. Bref c'était moche, ça suintait et ça faisait mal… Shishido soupira, il allait bien se faire engueuler par l'entraîneur… Il avait mal dès qu'il pliait les doigts, impossible de tenir une raquette dans ses conditions, c'était bien ça veine. Et merde !!! Le tournoi ! Il allait devoir déclarer forfait. Ca c'était vraiment chiant, au premier tour, ça allait faire de lui le… alors il avait passer le premier tour…il y avait dans les 120 participants… Aie, c'était pas un score très glorieux !

-'Chier !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son poing partit s'abattre contre la porte. Non !!! Pas celui là !!! Trop tard…

-AAaaaaaaaaaarrrggggggggggggg !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bordel de merdeuuuuuhhhh !!!!

Dans son hurlement il parvient tout de même à percevoir la voix qui le hélait de l'autre côté de la cloison :

-Shishido-san ? Vous êtes sur que ça va ?!

-Ouiiiiii trèèèès biiiieeeennn !!!

-J'entre.

-Non ! Non ! C'est bon je t'assure !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant voyons !

Et il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Qu'est-il arriver à votre main ? J'avais vue qu'elle était bandée, mais il ne faut pas la laisser dans cet état !! Allons tout de suite à l'hôpital !

-C'est rien, je l'ai désinfectée, y'a plus qu'a attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre…

Choutarou soupira, il avait gagner en maturité d'une certaine façon, ne dit-on pas que les voyages forme la jeunesse ? D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

-Choutarou ? Il faudrait que tu me raconte ce qu'il c'est passer durant cette année…

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête, sombre.

-C'est pas dans la seconde, mais il faut que l'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre je pense…

-Vous avez raison… Alors disons que…

Mais Shishido posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Pas tout de suite ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler, et puis tu dois avoir faim, en tout cas moi oui, et je dois appeler mon entraîneur avant d'oublier.

-Votre entraîneur ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Bah oui… tu te rappels qu'un recruteur était venu le jour où tu as disp….euh… où tu es parti ?

-Oui Jiroh m'en a parlé, il l'a recruté avec Atobe-san.

-Pas seulement. Moi aussi en fait.

-Heiiiiin ?! Pourquoi avoir refusé ? s'exclama Choutarou perplexe.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'avais refusé !

-Pourtant, Jiroh, il…Il maqua une pause avant de reprendre. Vous croyez qu'il m'a mentit ?

Le brun était furax, alors c'était donc ça ? Jiroh allait le lui payer ! La colère montait en lui tel que volcan passant de l'état endormi à l'éruption et ceux en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. A priori l'effet devait se répercuter sur son visage car le avisa Choutarou qui faisait un pas en arrière, mu par son instinct de conservation.

-Jirooooooooh !! Tu vas me le payer ! Choutarou en fait je crois que ça ne va pas pouvoir attendre… Raconte-moi tout et maintenant !

Le grisé embarrassé ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, et surtout comme éviter la colère de son sempai.

-Je crois que le plus simple serait de vous montrer… Chez moi…euh…

-Tu me narres route.

Le cadet hocha la tête, et Shishido enfila rapidement ses chaussures. Et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le garage pour aller chercher son vélo, mais avisant le mine soucieuse de son compagnon, il renonça, il devrait être patient.

Ils cheminèrent donc à travers rue côte à côte, Shishido ne disait rien, il écoutait Choutarou qui débitait sans discontinuait. Il s'empourprait régulièrement, bégayait souvent, surtout quand il explicitait ses sentiments. Il lui racontait à quel point, il lui avait manqué, comment il avait continué à jouer au tennis avec des baobabs en guise de mur d'entraînement, détail qui lui arracha un rire. Puis avec de grands gestes son cadet lui peignit les gens qu'il avait rencontrés, les paysages qu'il avait admiré. Le brun en finit même par oublier sa colère devant tant d'éloquence et d'enthousiasme.

Plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ils furent arrivés devant chez Choutarou. L'aîné se stoppa laissant le grisé gravir le perron, et ouvrir maladroitement la porte, avant de se retourner pour l'inviter à le suivre dans un sourire. Rien ne semblait avoir changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'est-à-dire juste après avoir eu la lettre de celui qui se tenait aujourd'hui devant lui, enfin.

-Ne faites pas attention au désordre s'il vous plait, j'ai pas eut le temps de ranger, et j'était un peu charger…

En effet une fois le couloir d'entrée franchit, le brun découvrit le salon complètement envahit par des sacs de voyages, et des caisses hermétiquement fermées, le sol était joncher par endroit de terre rouge et jaune.

-Mais tu as ramené toute l'Afrique avec toi ma parole !

-Euh… presque… En fait on a beaucoup bougé, et au fur et à mesure on a du changer d'équipement… et puis j'ai pris beaucoup de photos… j'ai écrit et dessiner aussi même si je ne suis pas très doué… et fatalement des souvenirs…

-Tu t'es trimbalé avec ça partout ?

-Disons plutôt que c'était en dépôt, j'ai pensé que je devrait profité de mon retour pour les rapporter… d'autant qu'il y a des choses pour vous, et puis les autres aussi…

-Pour Jiroh également je suppose ? demanda-t-il acide.

Choutarou se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. C'était un oui visiblement. Le brun soupira et posa une main sur sa tête pour l'apaiser. Celui-ci releva son visage vers lui, et se dégagea pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un bisou, puis il se déroba et alluma l'écran puis l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur.

-Donc comme vous le savez nous avons échangé pas mal de mails… je ce sera plus facile de vous montrez, surtout que je… enfin je ne suis pas sur de tout… je voudrais pas déformer…

-T'inquiet je sera impartial…

Vu son regard il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais bon, d'un côté il n'avait jamais pu rien lui cacher… La session chargea rapidement, et il lança sa boite mail.

-Alors allons s'y.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Il remontait dans l'historique en guettant la réaction de son sempai, celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, dès qu'il aperçut le nom de Jiroh dans l'intitulé des mails, sa mâchoire se crispa. Choutarou lui attrapa doucement la main, avec la vague impression de donner une ampleur exagérément dramatique à la scène… Mais cela de semblait pas être suffisant à Shishido qui l'attrapa par les hanches et le déposa sur ses genoux, possessif. Son compagnon sourit, sa jalousie était si risible, alors que lui-même avait déjà quasiment oublié toute cette histoire. D'ailleurs…

-Jiroh a été si gentil avec moi…Alors que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi…

Shishido grogna et raffermi son étreinte autour de sa taille. Satisfait de sa réaction, Choutarou ouvrit le premier mail, il venait de Jiroh et était daté de quatre jours après son départ. Il ne racontait rien de passionnant, demande de nouvelles, programme de la « visite » etc. Les yeux du brun le survolèrent et il lui fit signe de passer au suivant. Le préposé à la souris s'exécuta, le second mail contenait sa propre réponse : Il allait bien… départ un peu subit… pas de programme précis et peur de ne pouvoir avoir une correspondance suivit, car ils ne resteraient pas trop dans les grandes villes –en effet rien que celui-ci datait de près d'un mois après son départ… demandait des nouvelles de tout le monde-en particulier d'une certaine personne qui ne peut réprimer un rictus satisfait- se sentait un peu seul, mais avait rencontrer beaucoup de gens… des problèmes avec l'anglais…

-Mais ma parole tu racontes ta vie !

Choutarou rougit.

-C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai toujours été comme ça ! Et puis il était ma seule accroche avec le Japon et… avec toi… J'avais besoin de rendre le lien concret… déclara-t-il penaud, pour reprendre avec une pointe de malice parfaitement dissimuler. Heureusement qu'il y avais Jiroh… je sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui…

Il tendre Shishido se crisper de manière on ne peut plus significative de son énervement croisant, histoire d'en rajouter une couche il s'arracha à son étreinte pour réajuster ses vêtements, et se rassit sur sa chaise d'origine.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-*grommellements inintelligibles*

-On n'a pas eut le temps de manger… repris-t-il en ignorant son air renfrogné. J'ai une idée ! Je vais te préparer un bon petit dej' pendant que toi tu vas lire ça.

Il pointa alors le doigt vers l'écran cathodique, Shishido avait l'air blazer tellement son énervement ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Sans attendre plus de réaction de la part de son sempai, il s'en fut pour la cuisine qui jouxtait la salle à manger/salon, où se trouvait l'ordinateur et donc fatalement le brun colérique. Il ouvrit le frigo, y avait pas des masses de trucs… Il ne ferait pas quelque chose de très élaborer. Mais son objectif premier était de se retrouver un peu seul avec lui-même pour digérer les derniers évènements…

N'empêche il n'en revenait pas que Jiroh lui est menti de cette façon… Il en avait beaucoup souffert. Croire que Shishido le détestait avait été la pire expérience de son existence… Il comprenait ses motivations, mais pouvais-t-on vraiment faire ça à la personne que l'on prêtant aimer ?

-PUTAIN !!! J'y crois pas !!! Comment il a pu prétendre que j'avais laissé tomber le tennis ?!

Choutarou gloussa devant le ton catastrophé de son aîné qui fulminait maintenant dans sa barbe, mais tellement fort qu'il pouvait entendre d'ici les diverses menaces de mort et autres maugréassions, plus ou moins fleuries… Un raclement sonore suivit presque immédiatement d'un bruit de chute retentit dans l'autre pièce.

-QUEL SALE ENFOIRE ! CHOUTAROUUUUU RAMENE TON CUL ICI !

-Mais Shishido-san j'ai encore rien préparé…

-RIEN A FOUTRE BORDEL DE MERDE!

« Dieu qu'il peut être vulgaire des fois… » Pensa le grisé en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Me voilà me voilà.

Shishido était debout dans une position révoltée, les points sérés de part et d'autre du clavier, la chaise renversée derrière lui, et le visage trop près de l'écran pour pouvoir le lire. Quand Choutarou fut à ses côtés il pivota et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le placer devant l'écran.

-Regard. Ordonna-t-il la voie plus calmée et maîtrisée que le grisé ne l'aurait pensé.

Il s'agissait du mail où après de longues réticences, Jiroh avait consenti à répondre à ses questions à propos de Shishido, mail qui l'avait plongé dans la dépression la plus noir.

-Je regarde.

« Shishido a arrêté le double, en fait on peut dire qu'il a arrêté le tennis tout court, il n'est pas inscrit dans le club du lycée […] Atobe-san est furieux contre lui […] Il va on ne peut plus bien selon ses termes et à un succès fou au près des demoiselles […] J'ai essayer de lui donner de tes nouvelles…mais… je sais pas si je devrais de le dire mais… il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de toi… Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Le plus jeune sentit, malgré le fait qu'il savait que tout cela était faux, une boule douloureuse lui sérer la gorge. A côté de lui Shishido soupira bruyamment.

-Choutarou… Tout ce qui est écris ici est vrai…

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, et il se serait écroulé si l'autre ne l'avait attrapé au vol pour le sérer contre lui.

-Attends avant de penser des bêtises ! Certes tout est vrai, mais c'est faux en même temps…Comment dire… C'est sorti du contexte et je…

Mais Choutarou ne le laissa pas parler plus avant, et plaqua sa main contre la bouche ouverte pour le faire taire, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient même pas couler.

-Alors tu voulais vraiment plus jamais entendre parler de moi ?! Articula-t-il difficilement, la voix rauque.

Les yeux de Shishido devinrent alors anormalement tendres, et il ne chercha pas à se dégager et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et déposa un baiser au creux de son bâillon. Une de ses mains monta vers un des yeux larmoyant du jeune homme, qui eux le réflexe de se protéger le visage de ses bras, libérant ainsi la bouche de Shishido qui l'attira contre lui.

-Bien sur que non…commença-t-il, en passant sa main dans son dos, assez maladroit dans ses gestes de réconfort. J'ai dis ça sous l'effet de la colère, de la douleur aussi…

Choutarou se dégagea un peu cherchant à le regarder droit dans les yeux –le brun avait tellement grandis qu'ils avaient à présent la même taille- pour y déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il le dévisagea longuement et sembla être satisfait puisqu'il renfouit son visage dans la nuque de Shishido.

-Continu…

-…Pour le reste, en effet je ne me suis pas inscrit au club du lycée, parce que je voulais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à mon entraînement en semi professionnel. J'ai arrêté le double, ce qui a provoqué les foudres d'Atobe… parce que je ne voulais pas jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais pas d'une autre paire que la Silver ! Pour terminer, en effet j'ai eu pas mal de succès… mais c'est pas pour autant que j'en ai profité...

-Menteur ! s'exclama Choutarou.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le grisé cacha ses rougeurs dans le cou de l'autre et ne répondit pas, honteux.

-Hey ! Réponds !

-C'est que… vous…je veux dire hier…

Le reste fut inintelligible.

-Quoi ?!

-Baaah… Hier…Tuétaissidouépourça !!! C'est impossible que…que…enfin…tu vois quoi…que tu sois…

-Que je sois puceau ?

Le grisé ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer en agrippant le haut de Shishido.

-Tu te demandes comment ? Hein…petit pervers… lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Disons simplement que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi…

Et sur ses mots, il mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille d'un Choutarou gémissant. Les mains passant directement sous son jean plaquer sur ses fesses.

-Shishido-san ! s'exclama-t-il courroucé.

-Ba quoi ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie l'innocent le poussa contre l'ordinateur, le bloquant entre lui et le meuble, totalement à sa merci. La chemise de Choutarou rencontra rapidement le sol, et un cliquetis de ceinture retendit dans le silence. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent.

-Shi…Shishido-san…On peut pas faire ça ici…

-C'est pas comme si tes parents allaient débarqués d'un moment à l'autre…

Il lui déposa alors un doux baiser sur la mâchoire, ses mains se baladaient et sa jambe droite passa entre les siennes. C'est alors que quelque chose vibra dans la poche du brun, suivit bien vite d'une sonnerie rappelant la royauté européenne. Les vibrassions produites par l'appareil provoquaient des sensations étranges et incontrôlés sur son entrejambes.

-Réponds…

-Pas envie c'est Atobe…J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire…avec toi…

Et il l'embrassa sans attendre, le grisé se laissa faire de bon cœur participant même à leurs échanges tandis qu'une de ses mains prenait la direction de la poche contenant le portable. Il rompit le baiser quand sa main se referma sur le petit objet, et repoussa l'entreprenant Shishido pour décrocher.

-Allo ? Atobe-san ? C'est moi, c'est Ootori.

* * *

Saluuut, jvous avais pas fait de super commentaire la dernière fois alors j'mescuse pour ce chapitre qui sert à rien...^^' mais bon faut croire que je peux pas faire mieux en ce moment...

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et de vous être inscrit à ma fic... c'est assez gratifiant! Alors avant que mes chevilles n'enflent trop je vous conseil de donner également vos avis négatifs pour enrichir au mieu cette fic...

Bonne journée! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre (du moins j'en ai eu l'impression)

Juste bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Frustrant. Il jouait à le frustrer. Décidément Choutarou avait sous certains aspects bien changer, ce côté sadique n'existait pas avant son départ. Peut-être était ce à cause de lui ? Peu importe c'était le passé, et le passé c'est passé !

-Oui, c'était merveilleux…

C'était encore Atobe qui racontait n'importe quoi et mobilisait son Choutarou !

-Vraiment ?... J'ai trouvé aussi que le…

Et patati et patata, évidemment Atobe était sûrement passer par tous les pays qu'avaient visité son ange.

-Ahahaha ! Na ! C'est pas possible ! Vous le connaissez aussi ?

Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur position très explicite. Et le grisé qui l'ignorait royalement. Shishido se rembrunit, rien à faire d'Atobe ! Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son ami, sa main gauche remonta doucement dans son dos dénudé, tandis que la droite monta vers son visage afin de lui intimé le silence, le tout agrémenter d'un sourire carnassier on ne peut plus pervers. Ootori se raidit et s'apprêta à protester, mais il le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Le brun cola son visage contre le sien, joue contre joue, et remonta brusquement son genou pour le frotter délicatement contre l'entrejambe de son vis à vis. L'autre couina et plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche.

-Euh… ou-oui, je vous écoute Atobe-san…

L'aîné lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire soupirer d'aise. De là où il était, Shishido pouvait entendre la voix du capitaine :

-Ootori-kun, Ore-sama n'aime pas trop qu'on soupire quand on lui parle.

-Je…je suis désolé, ça m'a comme qui dirait échapper. Bredouilla-t-il en essayant de repousser le bien entreprenant tennisman.

-Bon passons… Dis à Ore-sama si tu t'es réconcilié avec Shishido ?

Cette question fit rougir le jeune homme aux yeux chocolat, qui sourit tendrement et répondit d'une petite voix :

-Je crois bien que oui…

Cette réponse, pour le moins tiède, ne sembla pas cependant faire plaisir au sub-dit Shishido, qui attrapa et défit dans un seul mouvement, les fermetures du pantalon « choutarouien ». Celui-ci couina une nouvelle fois de surprise, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu protester le brun plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

-Je n'en doute pas vu que tu réponds à son téléphone…Donc d'ailleurs je l'appelais pour lui dire que… mais Ootori-kun qu'es ce que tu fais ? Tu écoutes Ore-sama au moins ?

Mais en effet, il n'écoutait plus grand-chose, perdu comme il l'était dans son baiser avec le propriétaire du téléphone, qui lui prodiguait moult caresses. Il parvient néanmoins à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Je suis désolé Atobe-san… Mais Shishido-san me distrait et…

-J'ai peur de comprendre...donc je disais

Mais Shishido n'entendit pas la suite car il avait descendu son visage au niveau d'un certain renflement. Il fit descendre tranquillement le tissu du boxer en même temps que celui du pantalon, en regardant l'autre bien droit dans les yeux, yeux qui n'exprimaient que l'indignation. Cependant une autre partie de son anatomie disait autre chose, et celle-ci ne pouvait mentir. Il l'effleura alors du bout des doigts. Choutarou lâcha un gémissement à faire rougir les saintes. L'aîné pouvait presque voir l'air désespéré que devait afficher Atobe à cet instant précis… Il arrêta de le titiller de ses mains, pour en venir à un jeu plus humide.

-Shishido-saaan je vous en pris arrêtez ça ! Gémit-il avant d'en retourner à Atobe. Je suis désolé Atobe-san, que disiez-vous ?....D'accord je…je lui dirahhhhh …je…non…Shishido-saann…huuuuum, je suis vraiment désolé Atobe-san je raccroche…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ferma le clapet du mobile, et le laissa tomber, sans force.

-Arrête ça s'il te plait c'est sale…dit-il en repoussant la tête qui le suçait avidement.

-Tu me trouves sale ?

-Non c'est moi…je…

-Alors ça va pour moi…

Et il le reprit en bouche sans plus attendre, sa langue le parcourant de haut en bas dans un mouvement quasi frénétique. Choutarou ne retenait à présent plus du tout sa voix, au plus grand plaisir de son tortionnaire. Mais le sentant venir, celui-ci ralentit ses mouvements progressivement jusqu'à se stopper, et se dégagea avec une lenteur exagéré, laissant sa langue rougir encore un peu plus le gland douloureux, avant de se reculer. Contre toute attente, son amant totalement frustrer essaya de maintenir sa bouche en action, mais les bras affaibli par le plaisir, il n'en eut pas la force.

-Ryou…

-J'aime quand tu m'appel comme ça Chou'. Ca mérite une petite récompense…

Enfin récompense pour lui aussi mais bon... Il humidifia ses doigts avant de le repousser contre l'ordinateur. Choutarou le dévisagea sans comprendre, une vague lueur d'appréhension pigmentait ses pupilles dilatées. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

-Ici ?

-Oui ici.

Le brun finit de retirer le pantalon de son aimé. Puis il posa sa main sur son torse brûlant, sous la peau douce il pouvait sentir la chaman du cœur lui répondre. Il le poussa doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit les fesses sur le clavier et le dos collé à l'écran. Shishido attrapa alors l'un des genoux de son cadet pour le passer au dessus de son épaule, il bascula, dans un hurlement, et s'agrippa à l'écran, heureusement solidement amarré. Le dominant le vit alors descendre progressivement tout embrassant cette jambe musclée.

-Shishido-san… on va abîmer... Tenta de le raisonner Choutarou.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et était entrain de le préparer. C'était visiblement plus agréable que la veille, car son visage était empreint de sensualité, et surtout dépourvu des rides de la douleur. Et ses gémissements ! Bon Dieu ! Tellement… waa quoi ! Tentant, alléchant, séduisant, appétissant !

-Chou'. Dit-il d'une voix roque. Je crois que je peux plus attendre… tu es prêts ?

Il acquiesça sans un mot, juste un regard, qui en disait long… Shishido se présenta alors à lui, puis tendrement il le pénétra jusqu'au bout. Cependant, cette fois il ne peut retenir une grimace due à la douleur. Le brun l'embrassa amoureusement, le touchant légèrement afin de lui faire oublier l'inconfort, et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue. Bien vite, il le sentit se détendre sous lui, et autour de lui. Il fit alors un léger mouvement de hanche, c'était différent de la première fois…Mais il ne serait dire d'où cela venait, peut-être le changement de position, ou le calme de Choutarou, les deux probablement.

-Vas-y doucement s'il te plait… soupira-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Pourquoi ?

-On verra ça après…Bouge s'il te plait…

Il se recula alors pour mieux revenir, doucement il le pénétrait encore et encore, sans brusquerie, miracle de patience. On aurait dit un slow sensuel, ponctuer par leurs respirations erratiques, et les cliquetis du clavier sous les fesses de Choutarou. Sinon rien que le silence, tout ne passait plus que par leurs regards, ils se fixaient emplis de désir. Le visage de Shishido ne bougeait pas, malgré le mouvement constant de son bassin, il était concentré pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et gâcher ce moment qu'il aurait voulu éternel. La délicatesse de ses mouvements les comblait tout deux par un mélange de frustration et de contentement, un peu comme tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passés l'un avec l'autre sans oser se déclarer. Le temps paressait suspendu aux allés et venues du brun, puis l'urgence commença à se faire sentir, ils étaient proches de la fin.

-Ry…

-…tarou !

Puis un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux dans un baiser au goût de l'autre et de délivrance. Trois mots mélangés entre les deux bouches complices, si bien qu'ils auraient été bien incapables de dire qui les avaient prononcées.

Ils restèrent encore enlacés jusqu'à ce que la tension retombe, que le corps rende sa place aux sentiments. Alors Shishido se retira et reposa la jambes qu'il avait maintenu captive depuis le début de leurs amours, son cadet s'appuya sur le meuble, dérapa sur la souris, cliqua dessus, fut rattraper par son amant, entendu une sonnerie.

-On dirait que t'as envoyé un mail à Jiroh…

Choutarou se gratta derrière la tête l'air embarrasser.

-J'me demande bien à quoi ça ressemble un mail écris par tes jolis fesses dans un moment pareil. Plaisanta-t-il plutôt amusé de la situation.

-C'est pas drôle ! S'offusqua le grisé. En plus…

-Oui ?

-Tu dois jouer contre lui cette aprèm…

-Pardon ? demanda l'autre pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-C'est ton adversaire pour le second tour…

* * *

Ba ouais j'ai encore fait un lemon.. c'est assez impressionant mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire que ça dans cette fic... Enfin bref, j'espère mettre rattraper pour mon baclage de la fin du précédent... J'avais un peu abusé sur ce coup là ^^' Mais je suis assez contente parce que j'avais cette idée (le lemon sur ordi) depuis un moment (c'est limite si j'ai pas écrit cette fic dans ce but... XD) mais j'ai faillit pas arriver à le mettre en place... because of the coup de fils d'Atobe qui est un peu sorti de nul part... enfin bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie!

Et puis j'vous annonce qu'on approche de la fin de cette fic, encore 2 chapitres je pense peut-être 3 mais j'en doute... enfin bon...

J'attends tout vos types de commentaires, il est toujours bon de savoir si son travail est lu XD (et oui c'est déjà ça ^^')


	17. Chapter 17

Oye Oye, l'avant dernier de cette fic (normalement) et on change un peu la donne, je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarquer mais depuis le début j'alterne entre chaque chapitre le point de vue de Ootori et de Shishido, mais cette fois c'est le point de vue d'une troisième personne, je vous laisse deviner qui ^^

* * *

Choutarou ne l'avait pas re-contacter depuis la veille, en clair, soit il s'était réconcilier avec Shishido, soit il était totalement effondrer parce qu'il s'était fait envoyer foutre par le colérique joueur. Bon la première option était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour lui, mais était également très peu probable, Shishido détestait à présent cordialement Choutarou, c'était limite s'il ne crachait pas par terre à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui ou de double. Et l'autre était au courant, même si dans une version un peu modifier par ses soins…

Durant cette année, il avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent se contacter, avait mentit sur ce qui aurait pu encore les réunir, avait étouffé leur relation, et aujourd'hui il allait finir d'y mettre fin. La programmation des matchs du second tour ne pouvait vraiment pas mieux tomber ! Il connaissait le style de jeu de Shishido à la perfection, savait où étaient ses failles, et savait également les exploiter, il s'était entraîné uniquement dans ce but.

Il allait l'aplatir.

Et Choutarou serait alors rien qu'à lui. Aucuns regrets, il le rendrait heureux, Shishido lui avait fait trop de mal et ne l'avait jamais mérité, jamais !

Son téléphone sonna. C'était le jeune homme aux cheveux argent qui lui donnait enfin signe de vie.

-Choutarou ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Tu vas bien ?!

-Oui…je veux dire…ça va…

Sa voix était légèrement roque. Jiroh sourit malgré lui, c'était donc l'option numéros deux.

-Tu es chez toi ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non ! C'est bon je t'assure ! Tu dois te concentrer sur la rencontre de cet après midi. Je t'y retrouverais… J'ai encore des choses à faire d'ici là…. à mettre en ordre…

-D'accord trésor, mais tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quelqu'en soit la raison. Je suis là pour toi.

-Non… Je t'assure… C'est... enfin j'ai besoin…tout seul… Je… à tout à l'heure…

-Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Prends soin de toi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, Choutarou semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa et raccrocha. Jiroh soupira, le jeune homme semblait triste, et il l'était également par voie de conséquence, mais il savait que s'il n'avait pas évincé ce sans-gêne de Shishido, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'à lui.

Il bailla, il devrait être en forme pour le match de l'après-midi, car son rival était particulièrement coriace, et pas moins douer que lui. Pour se rassurer, le roux relut une dernière fois les notes qu'il avait dérobées à Inui de Segaku, sur son adversaire. Mais il les connaissait tellement sur le bout des doigts qu'il s'endormis dès la seconde page. Le match ne serait pas facile mais il était sûr de le remporter…

Une heure et demi plus tard, son cinquième réveil ayant sonné, Jiroh se réveilla en baillant, s'étirant tout ce qu'il savait, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore endormis. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup… Il se dirigea au radar vers la cuisine, s'empara de son bento, il le mangerait en chemin, attrapa ses raquettes sans se presser, enfila ses basquets et sortit en titubant pour prendre la direction de la station de métro la plus proche à la vitesse de la marmotte en hibernation.

-Pff … chu en retard…

Dans le train, il reçut un message de son petit ami lui indiquant qu'il serait probablement en retard et qu'ils se verraient après le match. Cela tombait plutôt bien car lui-même doutait d'avoir le temps de le voir avant le début des hostilités. Et par le fait une fois sur place il eut à peine le temps de s'enregistrer et de terminer son échauffement –commencer sur la route- que son match était annoncer aux haut-parleurs. Jiroh se précipita sur le terrain, juste à temps.

Shishido ne lui accorda pas même un regard lorqu'il lui sera la main, en signe de fear-play. En fait de son visage il ne vit que les cheveux brun et la casquette bleue, qui avait visiblement été réinvestie d'emblée. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Bon probablement, encore une preuve de son j'menfoutisme… Porter un objet aussi lourd de sens pour une personne qu'on avait rejetée n'était pas faire vraiment preuve de délicatesse et d'attention envers cette même personne.

Enfin bref, il laissa là ses réflexions, le match débutait, Shishido au service. Il lança la balle, elle monta vers le ciel, Jiroh la suivit des yeux, mais fut aveugler par un rayon de soleil. Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, l'arbitre annonça :

-Ace. 15/0 Shishido mène.

Oula ! Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Son service n'était pas aussi rapide ! La foule semblait lui donner raison, les admiratrices du joueur étaient estomaquées par la vitesse de l'impact. Presque aussi rapide que le scrub service de Choutarou, peut-être même plus… Inconcevable. Le voilà qui servait à nouveau, Jiroh se mit immédiatement en position, se raidit, affirmant sa prise sur le grip. Mais celui-ci fut de vitesse normale, entrant parfaitement dans les données du joueur. Il le renvoya d'un revers, soulagé, le premier n'était qu'un coup de bol, sans intention.

-A droite. Murmura pour lui-même Jiroh.

Et en effet, la balle partie dans cette direction dès qu'elle eut ricocher sur la raquette du brun.

-Maintenant, il va monter au filet. Lob.

-Egalité. S'écria l'arbitre.

Le roux se permit un petit sourire satisfait, jusque là tout allait bien, mais il ne devait pas relâcher son attention sinon il était fichu. Mais elle ne faiblit pas tout le long des cinq jeux suivants, force lui était de constater que ses données n'étaient plus vraiment de la toute première fraîcheur, car certaines des initiatives prises par son adversaire le laissèrent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et l'incapacité d'y répondre. Le score était donc de 2 jeux à 3 pour Jiroh, le brun était plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais c'était à son tour de servir, il avait l'avance nécessaire pour remporter la partie sans jouer à l'usure.

- 4/2, Akutagawa mène, changement de côté.

Le jeu avait été des plus facile, un peu trop même… Shishido avait été distrait cherchant quelque chose des yeux, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait sembler au roux, puisqu'il ne voyait toujours pas nettement son visage.

Tout à ses réflexions, Jiroh avança vers le filet pour le contourner. Il y croisa le brun, sa démarche était étrange, même s'il l'avait déjà noté pendant le match, c'était saisissant. Il marchait comme un poussin, c'était-il fait mal ? Peut importe. Bien qu'il aurait préféré le battre dans la pleine mesure de ses capacités, de tout façon, il était déjà blesser à la main. Son bandage était d'ailleurs à moitié défait, lorsqu'il se mit en position pour servir.

Jiroh se prépara à recevoir, Shishido frappa la balle, lui lança son bras, mais la raquette ne rencontra que du vide.

-15/0 pour Shishido.

Encore ce service ! C'était impossible !

Le suivant fut du même acabit, bien trop rapide… Quelqu'un dans la foule cria «Scrub Service version Deluxe » Ainsi il n'était pas le seul à faire le rapprochement entre les deux services.

Deux aces suivirent le premier, il rattrapa le dernier mais la balle termina contre le filet. Un jeu blanc… merde.

-Jeu Shishido 3 jeu à 4 ; Akutagawa au service.

« Bon ! Pas de panique ça va le faire ! » Se fouetta intérieurement Jiroh. Il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser, il avait toujours son jeu d'avance et c'était à lui de servir, et même si son adversaire recommençait avec son service, il serait capable de le renvoyer à présent. Mais il était important pour ça qu'il ne perde pas sa concentration.

Le roux servit de toute sa force pour que le balle soit la plus lourde possible, l'orientant vers l'intérieur des pieds de son adversaire. Shishido avec sa blessure à la main ne pourra pas souffrir longtemps ce genre de balle, son poignet ne tacherait pas à lâcher. Mais contre attente l'échange se prolongeait, encore et encore, près d'une demi heure. Le brun ne semblait pas avoir la moindre difficulté malgré le poids sur sa main blessée et les positions que le roux lui soumettait. Puis soudainement Jiroh perdu la balle des yeux après l'avoir frappée.

-15/0 Shishido mène.

La foule exultait. Le codon-stop shop, il l'avait presque oublié celui-là, cependant c'était bon signe, le brun ne pouvait l'utiliser que très peu de fois par match, une à deux fois en général. Donc s'il avait utilisé son atout, c'est qu'il était à bout. Enfin.

Pourtant la suite du match ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner raison. Pire ! Le jeu de son adversaire avait changer du tout au tout, et ne rentrait plus du tout dans les données, comme s'il jouait contre quelqu'un d'autre.

-4 jeu à 4, égalité ; Shishido au service.

« Merde ! Il m'a repris mon jeu de service ! » Fulminait intérieurement le joueur égalisé. « Ses foutues données ne servent à rien ! J'vais me le faire à la manière, regards moi bien Choutarou. »

* * *

Bon bah voilà je savais pas vraiment comment couper, jme demande à quoi va ressembler le dernier chapitre, alors selon vous?

To be continued...

(Reviews???)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour bonjour, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma première fic et longue fic aussi, j'espère que vous l'aurez aimée^^ et je suis désolé d'avoir tant tarder à poster le dernier chapitre que j'avais fini depuis longtemps en plus... (genre 2/3mois...)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

-Jeu Set et Match, victoire Shishido.

L'annonce de l'arbitre sonna comme une délivrance, il serra brièvement la main de son adversaire, il était vengé, si on peut dire… Le visage de Jiroh était décomposé et le regardait tristement.

-Jiroh…

-Non, ne dis rien. Je crois que ça ce passe de commentaire.

Jiroh lui attrapa le bras, pour le tirer à lui, afin d'enfin voir le visage de son adversaire. L'arbitre se leva prêt à intervenir, mais une main ferme le retint, tandis que le jeune homme à la casquette le rassurait d'un signe.

-Je savais que c'était toi.

-On va aller en parler en privé si tu veux bien, je voudrais pas que sa participation soit invalidée à cause de ça…

-Non comme je l'ai dis ça se passe de commentaire, Choutarou… Enfin Shishido-kun pour le moment.

-Jiroh… Je…

-Garde la tête baisée, tes yeux chocolat ne tromperaient personne.

-Je suis tellement désolé… Mais j'aime Shishido-san…

Le perdant renâcla agacé.

-J'le sais putain ! Et puis j'ai rien à dire la dessus, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous séparer, mais même sans contact, vous avez développé la même technique chacun de votre côté. Vos âmes sont liées. Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'insister…

Puis il se retourna pour aller vers l'arbitre, toujours sous contrôle.

-Je crois que t'as gagné « Choutarou », dit-il ironique.

-J'ai jamais pu vraiment t'encadrer, mais faut avouer que t'y as pas mis du tien non plus, répondit Shishido en relâchant enfin l'arbitre.

Le roux fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et repris :

-Prends soin de lui. Je t'assure que si tu lui fais du mal, je te le reprends !

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille de toi.

Puis Shishido rejoignit son amant, et lui attrapa la main.

-Shishido-san ! On est en publique ! s'exclama le propriétaire de celle-ci.

-T'inquiète donc pas, on est tout deux déguiser je te rappel. Et d'ailleurs t'es prêt pour le bain de foule ?

-Comment ça ?

-C'est bien toi qui parlait de public, non ? Et bien il n'attend que toi.

-Ooooh que non ! Je n'irais pas ! S'insurgea-t-il.

Mais la poigne autoritaire de son ami, le tirait vers le grillage qui marquait la zone de jeu et les séparait du fan club surexcité.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, reste juste dernière moi et tout ce passera bien…Lui murmura le voix grave de Shishido.

-D'accord, juste derrière toi…pour toujours…

FIN


End file.
